Castle : Detective Lessons
by hewhosnbn
Summary: Castle and Beckett...1 is an author, 1 is a former cop...and everything else is AU...Very, Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The basic idea for this story was 'stolen' from an author of much greater skill. I changed and tweaked it to suit my needs, hopefully making it original. Reviews will determine the future of this fic.

Castle : Detective Lessons - Chapter 1

Rick Castle looked down at the book sitting on his desk for what seemed like the hundredth time and asked himself the same question…what had he done to warrant this woman's interest? Before he could begin going over his mental list, the intercom on the desk sparked to life.

"Dad?...Miss Swinson is here to see you…should I send her in?"

"Sure thing, Lexi." He answered before looking down at the book, yet again. He looked up when the door to his office opened and his eleven o'clock appointment walked into his life. 'So' he said to himself as he glanced once again at the book on his desk, 'the author's picture is as phony as the rest of the author's blurb.'

"Mr. Castle…so very nice to meet you" his visitor said while extending her hand.

"Uh…" he started after standing and then froze up. He wanted to say more but something about the woman standing before him chased all other thoughts from his head. He knew he should say more… hell, say anything, but he couldn't. The woman standing on the other side of his desk, a desk he had just realized was too wide, was messing with his speech process. It wasn't her fault, he told himself. The eyes, the cheek bones, that cute nose…that beautiful expanse of unbelievably soft looking neck…that plunging neckline that pointed to…and that was all it took for Richard Castle, gentleman, to regain control. "Please, won't you have a seat?" he asked after giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Dad…uh, Mr. Castle…would you like some refreshments brought in?" the intercom spoke, allowing Richard Castle a moments respite to reclaim his 'center' and slide back into his seat. He watched as the vision in front of him slowly sank into the chair on the other side of his now, impossibly wide desk. Reaching out, he thumbed the open switch on the intercom.

"Sure, Lexi…I'd love an Iced tea…Miss Swinson, is it?...would you like anything?"

"Why, thank you, Mr. Castle. An iced tea would be delightful." She replied with smile.

"Did you catch that?" he asked towards the small box at the corner of his desk, hesitant to take his eyes off of the woman in front of him.

Yes dad…er, Mr. Castle…two iced teas, coming up" the disembodied voice answered cheerfully.

"It will be just a few moments" he offered as he watched her get to her feet and walk over to the wall at his right side. She was looking at the photos hanging there.

"You went to the police academy?" she asked after pausing in front of one of the photos.

"Ah…yes ma'am, I did. I also served with the NYPD for almost five years."

"What happened…to make you leave the force…if you don't mind me asking."

Before he had the chance to offer an answer, a young red head walked into the office, a tray in one hand. She stopped at the desk and waited. Her entrance had captured the other woman's attention and she turned from the photo and stepped back over to the chair she had been seated in just moments earlier. She reached for one of the offered iced teas as she sat back down.

"Thank you very much" she offered with a smile after taking the glass.

"Yes…thank you very much, Lexi" Richard Castle added, taking the second glass. "that will be all."

"Ok da…Mr. Castle" the young woman answered with a bright smile before she turned and left the office, gently closing the door behind her.

After watching the door close, he turned his attention to the beautiful woman seated across from him. 'Well, might as well get this dance started' he told himself, glancing down at the book and then focusing his eyes on his guest.

"So...Miss Beckett…how can I …"he started, only to be interrupted by a Three Stooges worthy spit-take from the woman sitting on the other side of his desk. 'Maybe my desk isn't wide enough, after all' he silently told himself, correcting his earlier, now clearly wrong, impression…the iced tea dripping down his face a silent testament to his error in judgment.

"What…I…uh… um…" his guest sputtered, confusion and embarrassment fighting for dominance on her face…with embarrassment finally winning. "I'm so very sorry, Mr. Castle" she offered as her eyes swept the surrounding area, looking for anything that might aid in the clean-up.

Richard Castle actually smiled as he reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a box of Kleenex. He watched as the blush rose from the bottom of the plunging neckline until it seemed to disappear into his guest's brunette hair. Grabbing a handful of the tissues, he began wiping the tea from his face as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"So, Miss Beckett…I'm guessing that you're not here because of your drinking problem?" he offered with a smile that turned into a laugh as his guest snorted and then tried to hide her smile behind her hand. "So, Miss Swinson/Beckett…would you like to explain this?" he asked as he picked up the book on his desk and after giving it a good wiping, opened the back cover and pointed to the author's picture.

"Well…I…Uh…Mr. Castle…I…"

"Mind if I give it a try?": he asked before continuing, "…you always wanted to be a serious writer. In college, after getting a few manuscripts rejected, you picked up a roommate's romance novel and after giving it a quick read, you told yourself that you could do better. After receiving a check and a contract offer, less than two weeks after submitting your first 'bodice ripper' manuscript, you figured you just 'crank' out a few of the 'awful' things and then use the money to take some time off so you could work on your 'great American novel'. How am I doing so far?"

"Amazing" she whispered, her eyes wide in shock.

"May I show off some more?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Please, continue to dazzle me."

"Ok" he said with a quick shrug of his shoulders, "You too a pen name because you were worried about anyone taking you seriously, what with your real name attached to these 'sterling' works of prose so you created a new you…an older, more worldly, well traveled and, most importantly, classically romantic woman who could still talk dirty…especially when it helped your books sell…and they did, like hot cakes. And, you used a photograph of an older woman, most likely a relative, because, after all, who would believe that such a young woman could write with such a feel for 'old' romance and, let's be honest…experienced lust" he finished, still busy mopping up his desk.

"Bravo, Mr. Castle…you really are the best. You're hired."

"Miss Beckett…I did that with three phone calls and twenty minutes with Google…that hardly makes me the 'best', as you so kindly put it. Now, why do you wish to hire me?"

"First, Mr. Castle, despite your humble protests, I also did my research…which led me to believe that you may be one of the best private detectives in New York…no, please let me continue. I checked with dozens of firms and after they all told me that they were the best, almost all of them named you as the 'next best' if I couldn't afford their services. I could've but the fact that almost all of them spoke so highly of you…well, that led me to believe that you are the detective that I need."

"Miss Beckett…"

"Please, call me Kate."

"Alright…Kate…if you're doing research for your next 'romance novel'…I require fine dining and maybe a movie or two before we can…"

"Please…Mr. Castle…I'm not looking for a …a…"

"Miss Beckett, you blush beautifully. I was only teasing. Now, what service can I provide…in my capacity as a 'private dick', as it were". He smiled as the blush deepened.

"Please, Mr. Castle…remember, It's Kate…"

"Oh, don't worry…I could never forget that your name is Kate."

"…and I just want to hire you to read a manuscript" she said as she pulled a thick stack of paper from her shoulder bag. "No work will actually be required, outside of your office. All I need is your time, however long it takes you to read the entire thing…and then I would like your opinions…and any insights you could offer" she finished as she passed the stack of paper across his desk, carefully avoiding the few drops of tea that he had missed while mopping.

"Well, Kate…how about a trade…allow me to take you out to dinner and I'll read your manuscript and offer my insights, free of charge."

"Mr. Castle" she answered with a sudden chill in her voice, "I wish to hire you for your expertise in the field of detection…not for your expertise in romance, however vast I'm sure you believe it to be."

"My mistake, Miss Swinson" he answered, all of the lightness gone from his voice and the smile gone from his eyes. "Five thousand dollars for my time. Come back on Friday and I'll give you my opinion and answer your questions about being a 'dick'…since it seems that you have that opinion about private detectives." He dropped the manuscript in the middle of his desk with a thud. "If that isn't acceptable, please don't settle for 'second' best…hire someone else…someone who won't offend you with a simple dinner invitation. You can either pay on the way out or you can take this with you" he gestured to the manuscript while getting to his feet and then turning to exit through his office's side door.

Kate Beckett sat stunned, not sure what had just happened. How had their light, almost fun conversation suddenly crashed and burned in such a spectacular fashion? Thinking back, she realized as she stood and reached for her document that she had insulted him when he had made a simple to offer to share his time and insights in exchange for a dinner date. She snatched her hand back, realizing that she had basically accused him of trying to get into her pants when all he had done was offer to help her save some money. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt tears threaten her eyes. Blinking them away, she turned and walked out into the reception area. She paused at the desk and looked into the startling blue eyes of the pretty redhead seated at the desk.

"Will a check be alright?" she asked, trying to smile.

"Sure…I guess…Miss Swinson. Did da…ah, Mr. Castle give you a total?"

"Yes…Lexi, wasn't it?...he said five thousand for the week."

"Wow…he's giving you a discount…did you ask him out or something?"

"Discount?" Kate Beckett asked, confused.

"Oh yeah…he usually gets two thousand a day for exclusive services."

"Really?...well, I'm sure I must have misheard him" she answered as she pulled her Checkbook from her bag. After filling out the check, she tore it from the checkbook and handed it across the desk. "Thanks, Lexi. Please tell Mr. Castle that I'll be here Friday afternoon so we can go over what he thinks about my…um…case. See you then?" she offered with a hesitant smile before turning and walking out the door.

Lexi Castle watched the door close , wondering what her father had said to his newest client that had left the woman looking so confused and, even stranger, a little bit sad. Shaking her head, she took the check and slid it into the file with Miss Swinson's name on the cover.

-0-0-0-0-00—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-

Lexi Castle looked up as the front door opened and Miss Swinson…or was it Miss Beckett…walked into the lobby, the bright sunlight briefly framing her before it faded as the door closed. Seeing a smile on the woman's face, she was hopeful that the news she was about to give her would do nothing to upset her good mood.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swinson" Lexi said as she reached for a large packet that was sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Hi Lexi…actually, my name's Kate…Kate Beckett" she said as she extended her hand towards the younger woman, hoping to exchange a quick handshake. Instead, she found her hand holding a thick, legal size, envelope. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Well, da…Mr. Castle said that everything in there was self explanatory and that, and I'm quoting here, 'even that woman should be able to figure it out'…and that is most of what he said.

"We were supposed to have a meeting …this afternoon…now, in fact."

"Yeah…he said that if you had any questions or if you were, and I'm quoting again, 'confused', then perhaps you should call him…next week."

"WHAT?" she spat out as she struggled to control her anger. Spinning on her heel, Kate Beckett stomped towards the door bearing Richard Castle's name. Not bothering to knock, she flung the door open and finished her stomp at the edge of his desk. "What the hell, Castle?"

Looking up with a phone pressed to his ear, he held up a single finger, hoping it would silence the fuming woman who stood before him…if only for a moment. "I'm sorry" he spoke into the phone, "I know this is important but I have to take care of a spoiled customer…I know…I promise to call you right back…yeah, five minutes…thank you…talk to you soon." Putting the phone down in its cradle, he looked at the woman who seemed to be vibrating with anger as she stood in front of his desk. "Now that I've hung up on the FBI…how may I help you, Miss Swinson?"

"It's Beckett!...Kate Beckett! And what the hell is this?" she yelled, slamming the thick envelope onto his desk.

"Well, Miss Beckett" he answered, obviously struggling to remain calm as he picked up the envelope and dropped the contents onto his desk. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the thickest stack., "this, Miss Beckett, is your manuscript. I read it…twice. I added my notes and ideas in the margins and at the top and bottom of the pages. I also marked any spelling and grammatical errors I happened to catch." He then slid the packet back into the envelope. "This" he continued after picking up a smaller packet, "are some additional notes that I thought might make the technical aspects of your story seem more true to life. I also made some notes on your character…the 'detective'?...maybe they'll help you write him a little more realistically…if you actually take the time to read them, that is" he said as he slid the smaller pack after the first pack. "And this…last but not least" he said as he waved a small slip of paper under her nose, is your damn check! I don't want it! He said as he slid it into the envelope with the rest of the papers he explained. "Now. Miss Beckett…does that answer your questions?"

"You know what? You're an asshole!" she hissed.

Yes, Miss SWINSON…I certainly can be. I just don't happen to believe that I'm being one at this moment. Thank you for jumping to another conclusion…without even knowing me!"

"I…I…uh…"

"And with such a command of the English language, I'm not surprised that you chose to not put your own name on your books. Have a nice day." He reached down and after closing the flap on the envelope, he handed it across the desk before breaking their eye contact. Picking up the phone, he hit the redial and promptly dismissed Kate Beckett from his awareness, swiveling his chair around, one-hundred and eighty degrees before starting to speak. "Gordon Shaw, please…yeah, tell him it's Rick Castle…calling back…yeah…"

Kate Beckett stood in shock…not sure what had just happened and wondering why she was close to tears…in this man's office…again. Turning around, she walked back out of the door she'd stormed in through only moments before, closing it quietly behind herself. Looking up, she noticed Lexi Castle staring at her.

"He's not really an asshole…just so you know. These kidnapping cases always mess with him. I hate it when Agent Shaw calls…they're always the bad ones.

"I'm sorry Lexi, but aren't all kidnappings…well…horrible?" she asked as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Yes, of course they are…it's just, when the FBI calls…when it's about a young child…those cases always get to him. Now, if you have any questions about…well…his notes, just give me a call and I'll see if I can help.

"But…what about…Lexi, how often does the…you know…the FBI call your dad…about…"

"More often than anyone should be called…but he's helped so many times…it's just rough on him."

"Um…what about the check?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"He won't take it, so don't try…it's not my place to say…but, maybe, just maybe…you should've said yes to dinner…that's all it was…I'm just saying."

"Lexi? I'm beginning to think that you're right. I…I'll call if I have any questions."

"Ok…have a nice day. Oh, Miss Beckett…he'll probably be at Finneran's later…having a drink of two…just in case you wanted to…oh I don't know…accidentally run into him…"

"Thanks, Lexi…I just might.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a short second chapter. More to come. Thank you to everyone who read this and showed your appreciation. This story is definitely AU...so please, just give it a chance.

Castle : Detective Lessons Chapter 2

Kate Beckett stood less than five feet from the door, trying to will her body to move closer and silently cursing herself for being such a coward. This was the fourth time she'd made it to the door and she still hadn't managed to find the courage to walk through the door. Finneran's Bar & Grille proclaimed the lettering on the glass but even if it said 'Hell', Kate didn't think she would have been anymore afraid. She knew it wasn't the bar itself because she'd been going into bars since she got her first fake ID when she'd turned seventeen. What Kate feared was that she might find the man she was actually looking for, Richard Castle.

It had been two weeks since she'd behaved so badly…barging into his office and calling him an asshole. She'd been corrected by the man's daughter who had then told her that Finneran's was Richard Castle's regular hang out, hinting that she might 'accidentally' run into him there. This attempt brought the number to three…three times that she hadn't been able to walk through the door and apologize to the man who had been occupying her thoughts…a little too much lately.

The first time that she'd failed to walk through the door had been two weeks ago, the same day that she'd stomped into his office and called him an asshole. She had gone to the office for an appointment and she'd been spoiling for a fight, her temper on a hair trigger and , if asked, she couldn't say why. If she had taken the time and looked at all the work he'd done for her, she was sure she wouldn't have lost it but it wasn't until later that she discovered just how much he'd done for her. She had parked her car and even got out but just couldn't bring herself to enter the bar. After staring at the door for close to fifteen minutes, she'd admitted defeat and gone home.

Once she'd gotten back to her apartment, she poured herself a drink and walked out onto her balcony. Curling up on the lounge chair while she sipped at her cocktail, she let herself wonder what Rick Castle was really like. He'd been right, she had jumped to conclusions…and next time, she would apologize and then thank him for all of his help. Now, all she had to do was get the him to listen to her. He had read her manuscript, twice, and made copious corrections and notes…all of which she found very helpful. When she finally was honest with herself, and it took a few days to sink in, the corrections and suggestions would have made the book much better, if she used them exclusively but Castle had also given her pages of notes on the detective character and the 'detective' business. She'd made use of many of the suggestions and tips, the resulting changes in her story added depth and realism…changing the book from a romance/detective story into the much darker tale. She'd put the finishing touches on the 'new' story the previous day and it was now firmly tucked into her shoulder bag…and if she could just bring herself to talk to the man, maybe she could convince him to read the 'new' book…if he didn't refuse to talk to her.

The second time she had tried to walk in Finneran's, she'd spent almost thirty minutes, pacing back and forth in front of the bar, trying to convince herself that she had nothing to fear. Twice she'd stopped and thanked young men, explaining to them that she didn't need company. Less than ten minutes after the young men had walked away, looking disappointed, another young man had walked out of the bar and stood in front of her and after getting her attention, introduced himself as Detective Ryan and had informed her that working girls really shouldn't try to drum up business right in front of a 'cop' bar. She'd felt herself blushing as she explained that she, in fact, wasn't a working girl. After giving her a disbelieving look, the detective had wandered back inside after offering a mumbled "whatever".

Turning back towards her car, she'd been stopped by a patrol car that pulled up before she could open her door. The officer riding shotgun had leaned out the window and offered the same warning the detective had already passed along, leaving her blushing once again. Offering a quick denial, she slid into her car and left, promising herself that next time, she'd actually see the inside of the bar.

This was the third Friday and Kate Beckett found herself, once again, pacing in front of Finneran's, getting a little closer to the door with each pass. Finally, she found the door's handle in her hand and she pulled it towards her, feeling a breath of cool air hit her in the face as she stepped into the bar. After letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting, she looked around and caught sight of Richard Castle, seated at a table towards the back of the bar. Gathering her courage, she walked to the table and stopped a couple of feet away, waiting for Richard Castle to acknowledge her presence.

While she waited for the detective to look up from the laptop in front of him, a beautiful, young latina woman walked around her and slid onto one of the empty chairs at the table. Channeling her inner 'I Love Lucy', the young woman whined "Ricky" and he looked up with a smile. "Lucy…you got some splaining to do" he replied in an obviously well rehearsed accent. Kate Beckett couldn't explain the sudden flash of jealousy, caused by the easy familiarity between the two people seated in front of her. See was about to speak when the young woman beat her to it.

"Hey, Rick. Who's your friend?" she asked as she glanced at Kate.

Looking up, Rick Castle didn't look surprised at all to find Kate Beckett standing in front of him. "Finally made it inside, Miss Beckett? Here to yell at me again?"

"No!" Kate said and paused when she realized that her 'no' had almost been a yell. "No, I'm not here to yell. I'm so sorry for interrupting your date but I just need a few minutes of your time…if you don't mind."

Rick Castle smiled and glanced to his female companion. "Juan?…May I introduce Miss Kate Beckett, author extraordinaire and America's great hope when the Olympics finally recognize jumping to conclusions as a legitimate sport…I'm telling you, she'll take the gold…and maybe the silver and bronze as well…I honestly don't know anyone better at it than her."

Kate could feel the blush start and she considered leaving but before she could turn to go, the woman Richard had called 'Juan' spoke up.

"Rick…you're absolutely right, she does blush beautifully. Just goes to show that she's not as jaded as most of those skirts you make the mistake of chasing" the woman said before standing and offering her hand to Kate. "Hi, I'm Juanita…Juanita Esposito…NYPD Detective and old friend to this 'dick'." she added with a smirk, taking any sting from the term and leaving only friendly teasing." You can call me Juaninta…or Juan…or anything you want, just call me" she finished with a wink.

"Down, Juan…before I call Lanie and tell her you're cheating…and you know how she gets." Rick Castle said in a playful tone, smiling to take any believability from the threat. "Now Miss Beckett, why don't you have a seat. You can talk at me while we wait for Juan's partners."

"Partners?" Kate asked as she slid onto one of the stools that surrounded the table.

"Yes…her partner from the NYPD and her life-partner…both of them very dear friends. You've happened upon our Friday night gathering. There's always good food and even better company…and, of course, training for the 'alcohol' Olympics. Hope you're in shape…these 'games can lead to serious hangovers."

Kate watched his eyes as spoke, looking for any sign that this was anything more than what he'd claimed. The smile in his eyes looked very genuine and she found herself smiling back in response. "Yeah…that sounds nice…if you're sure that it won't be a problem?"

"Miss Beckett…"

"Kate, please"

"Ok…Kate, there won't be any problems as long as your not 'working' tonight. I'd hate for the local law enforcement bothering you…again"

"You did that?" she asked as Juanita started giggling.

"Oh Rick…you didn't? That's just mean."

"I know, Juan…but you should have seen her, pacing a hole in the sidewalk out front" Rick said with a large smile. "I guess that the third time's the Charm, Miss Beckett?"

"Yeah, I guess so…and, please, call me Kate. Now, can I just say what I came to say and then you can decide if you want to rescind your invitation."

Looking suddenly serious, Castle motioned with his hands that he was ready to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Well…first I'm sorry for my behavior two weeks ago. I was very rude and I've felt bad ever since. I went over all of the work you did for me and I feel terrible for the way I acted. Your notes and…well, everything you did helped me improve the story…"

"You certainly had a lot of spelling and punctuation…"

"Mr. Castle…that's not what I meant. Of course I appreciate that but I'm really grateful for the notes on the detective character…they enabled me to revise the book and the new material has, in my opinion, made the story much better. I really wish you'd let me pay you for your time." Kate paused and waited for some response .

"Well…you could always take me out for dinner…oops, sorry about that. Don't want you getting the wrong idea, Kate."

"Richard Castle…would you like to go out to dinner? I have a story I would really like your opinion on…and since you won't take my money…"

"I'm sorry Kate, that whole 'not taking your money' thing, well Lexi took me task and forbade me from doing that again so…dinner for the old work would be fine but we'll have to renegotiate for any future 'work'…or else my daughter will ground me."

"So, where's this story? Mind if I take a quick peek while you two talk?" Juanita asked with a smile.

Kate thought about it for a moment and then pulled the manuscript from her shoulder bag. Handing it across the table, she smiled and then turned back to regard Richard Castle. "Will you read it after your friend's done with it. I could really use your opinion on some of the changes I've made, many of which were based on your notes."

"Alright, Kate. I will…after Juan's done with it…and then we'll discuss payment" he finished with a smirk and a quick wiggle of his eyebrows. "Ops, sorry about that…"

"Richard Castle, that's perfectly alright. I think I'm beginning to know when you're kidding."

"Alright Kate…but since you insist on first names, you'll have to call me Rick…ok?"

"That sounds fine…Rick. I' just hope you've forgiven me for being such a jerk to you…I really am sorry."

"Alright, Kate. I think we both over reacted and, for my part, I'm sorry. Now, how about a drink?"

"Sounds great" she answered, reaching into her bag and pulling out her wallet.

"No Kate, your money's no good tonight. I just closed a case and the check cleared so tonight's on me…ok?"

Before she could answer, Rick's eyes flicked over her shoulder and a new smile appeared on his face. Kate turned around to see what had prompted the smile, afraid it might be some woman who had caught his eye. She noticed the woman first and felt the sharp, quick jab of jealousy again. Tamping it down, she looked at the man accompanying her and thought she recognized him from somewhere. While she tried to jog her memory, the two people slid onto bar stools, filling in two of the three empty spaces at the table.

"You!" Kate blurted out, suddenly remembering where she'd seen the man now seated across the table from her. "You're the detective who gave me the 'working girl' move-along speech."

"Detective Kevin Ryan, at your service" he answered with a smile. "Juan's partner…sorry about the 'move-along', Castle sorta suggested it."

"That was you?" the new woman at the table asked before offering her hand. "Hi. Lanie Parish…medical examiner and Juanita's partner. I can't believe Castle put Ryan up to that…on second thought, yeah I can" she said before glaring across the table at Castle.

"What?" Castle asked, trying to look innocent…and failing miserably. Before he could react, Lanie Parish's hand snaked across the table and latched onto Castle's ear. "Ow, ow…hey, apples, apples" he said with a pleading look.

"You better apologize…right now, Castle" Lanie stated with a grin.

"Ok…ok, I'm sorry that Detective Ryan inferred that you were a pro" Castle offered before reaching up to rub his ear after it was released.

"Apples?" Kate asked, confused.

"Castle's safe word" Juanita offered, looking up from the manuscript that had captured her attention. "Hey honey…when did you get here?" she asked before leaning over and giving the woman a quick peck on the cheek before turning her attention back to the book in her hands.

"Alright…now that everyone's here, it's time to get the drinking started…oh, wait…I'm sorry…Lanie, Ryan…this is Kate Beckett, author extraordinaire and self- professed 'queen of shots', I guess we'll have to 'school' her.

"But I never…" Kate tried to protest before being shouted down by a chorus of 'yeahs' and Castle calling for the waitress, ready to start the alcohol Olympics with a round of Tequila.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kate asked herself as she looked around the table at all of the smiling faces. "So, any rules?" she asked.

Everyone exchanged looks before Castle answered. "No…no rules…well, maybe one or two…first: no drinking and driving…if you're competing, you're in a cab. Second: no public vomiting…what you do in the privacy of your own home is not important but if you puke where any of us can see…you're paying for the next 'alcolympics'. Got it?"

"Yes…let's do this" she said as she watched the waitress approach their table with a tray of shots.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life, full of fun and mystery, sometimes drags it's feet. Please, be kind by leaving a review. Good or bad, reviews actually help. I don't own anything in the 'Castleverse' and make no money from this. All of the errors, both in spelling and punctuation are mine.

Castle : Detective Lessons Chapter 3

Kate Beckett was confused. The list of things she knew was, at that moment, much smaller than the list of things she didn't know. Forcing her eyes open, the sunlight that was filtering into the strange room prompted her to start a new list…'things that she suspected'. The pounding in her head and the awful taste in her mouth led her to suspect that Rick Castle was evil wizard who had somehow miniaturized a herd of horses and, after turning them loose inside of her mouth, had herded them into her brain where they were still galloping around.

Going back to her other lists, she started with what she knew: she was awake, sort of. She was naked…a quick look under the unfamiliar sheets had told her that. She was staring up at the underside of someone's bed. Unfortunately, the list of things she knew was quickly overwhelmed by the list of things she didn't know. Where was she? How did she get here? What time was it? How and why was she sleeping in a strange bed…naked? How did she end up underneath someone's bed? Before she could ask anymore questions, a lightly freckled face suddenly leaned over the edge of the bed she was looking up at.

"Morning, Miss Beckett…does your head hurt?" the face that seemed to be floating above hers whispered, a smirk letting her know that the questioner already knew the answer to the query.

"Lexi?" Kate asked and then immediately regretted speaking aloud. "Ow" she moaned as she raised her hands to her head, hoping to prevent it from exploding. Closing her eyes, she prayed for a swift death, sure that her time had come. Opening her eyes again, she found that Lexi's face was no longer looking down at her. Tilting her head, she found that the young woman was now crouched beside the bed, a look of concern on her face.

"Aspirin, Miss Beckett?"

"Yes, please" Kate whispered in response, her hands still holding her head together.

"Be right back and I'll see if I can find you something to wear while I'm at it."

"Thank you" she whispered before closing her eyes again. 'Wait a minute' she said to herself. 'What's wrong with my clothes?' She was still trying to answer that question when Lexi re-appeared, a tray balanced on one hand while her other had what looked like some sweats and a t-shirt. Placing the clothes on the edge of the bed, the young woman waited for Kate to struggle into a sitting position before offering her the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. Reaching out for the offering, Kate stopped mid-reach when the sheet that had been at her shoulders slid to her waist. Changing her direction, she grabbed the t-shirt and was about to pull it over her head, not because she was embarrassed but because it was obvious that Lexi was.

"Sorry for the 'flash', it wasn't intentional" she said softly, still afraid of speaking in her regular voice, her head still pounding.

"No problem…" she answered as she handed the glass of water to Kate. "…besides, everybody got to see them last night" she added just as Kate took a swallow from the glass. The sudden spray of water convinced her that her dad had been telling the truth about the 'spit take' Miss Beckett had 'produced' on her visit to his office.

"Lexi…oh my god, I'm so sorry" Kate blurted out, not believing that she had now managed to 'spit' on two members of the Castle family. Her embarrassment almost equaled her hangover, which was quite an accomplishment. Looking around, she couldn't find anything to offer in the way of a towel and was about to offer the t-shirt in her hands. She felt like she was close to tears, embarrassed by what she thought she'd done the night before, when she caught sight of the barely concealed laughter that was shaking Lexi's body. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Beckett" she managed to get out between giggles as she wiped the water from her face. "You didn't flash anyone last night…I was just joking. The only thing you did last night, besides drinking all those shots, was insist that my dad take your check for the 'work' he'd done for you. When he refused, you sat in his lap and kissed him…hard."

"Oh, ha ha…very funny, Lexi" Kate replied, sure that Rick's daughter was pulling her leg, again.

"No, really. He didn't seem to mind…too much. Right after that, he insisted that you should take a cab home. You wouldn't tell him where you lived so he brought you back here. By the time he got home, you had already passed out so he asked me to help get you into bed."

"But…my clothes?"

"Well, that was me…they were sorta gross, after you…well, you really drank a lot"

"Oh, god" Kate whispered, sure that her embarrassment had now eclipsed her hangover. Hiding her face in her hands, she asked, having to know. "Did your dad…did he…?"

"No…dad's a gentleman. He offered to help me get you clean but then realized what that would mean so, he just waited until I got you into bed and then took your clothes so he could wash them for you." Seeing the look on Kate's face, she quickly added, "Don't worry…dad knows this little place that offers twenty four hour dry cleaning. Now, dad should be back soon with your clothes. I'm going to go start some breakfast…you can join me, if you want."

"Sure…um, first…can I grab a shower?"

"Sure thing, Miss Beckett…I just had one" she answered with a laugh.

"Lexi…please call me Kate…ok? I think it's a rule, if someone sprays you with water, you have to call them by their first name."

"Alright…Kate. The bathroom's down the hall to the right. Use whatever you need. When you're done, follow the smell of pancakes" she said as she walked out the door.

Rick Castle opened the front door of his home and smiled at the smell of bacon and pancakes, knowing that his daughter was busy in the kitchen. Looking at the dry cleaning in his hand, he wondered if his houseguest was awake yet. He hoped that his daughter had remembered to offer her the aspirin, as he'd suggested, knowing that Kate Beckett would probably have a wicked hangover. As he walked towards the kitchen, he draped Kate's clothes over the back of a chair, promising himself to deliver them after he checked in with Lexi.

Walking into the kitchen, Rick was surprised to find two bodies standing in front of the stove, both busy with spatulas. Seeming to sense his presence, they both looked back at the same time and smiled.

"Hi dad" Lexi said softly before turning back to the pan of eggs she was preparing.

"Morning, Castle" Kate said in a low voice before turning back to her own project…a griddle filled with pancakes.

"Ah…being a detective, I would deduce, based on the lowered voices, that someone has a hangover. Lexi…" he said as he walked up behind his daughter and pulled her into a hug, "…what have I told you about underage drinking? All of those lessons and you still get hangovers…I thought I'd taught you better than that."

"Sorry daddy…not me…this time" she answered with a smile. "You'll have to ask Miss 'Spit-take Theater' standing next to me" she finished as she gave Kate a soft shoulder bump.

Stepping back, Rick's smile got bigger as he turned his gaze to woman standing next to his daughter, the baggy sweats, t-shirt and lack of make-up doing nothing to take away from her natural beauty. "So, you've baptized another Castle, have you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Lexi, you promised"

"No Kate, I promised not to show him the naked photos…"

"You promised no such thing, Lexi Castle…"

"Oh…so it's ok to show him the naked photos?"

"No…it's not ok…wait a minute…there are no naked photos!" Kate almost shouted before she realized that her chain had been yanked…again. The huge smiles on both of the faces looking at her only helped the blush she was feeling, deepen. Sure that she was turning red from her toes to the top of her head, she turned back to the stove, promising herself to ignore both of the other occupants of the kitchen until she was sure the blush had receded.

Both of the Castles exchanged smiles and, to Kate's dismay, high fives. While his daughter turned back to the stove, Rick wandered over to the far side of the kitchen to watch. "So…was your 'spit-take' moment as good as mine?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, dad…I know you think that video is the best but mine was even better. I even got an additional 'nose-faucet' thrown in…"

"What?" Kate blurted out. "Lexi…how could you see the first time…wait, Castle, you've got surveillance in your office, don't you? I want that video, mister" she said as she waved her spatula in Rick's general direction, trying to look intimidating.

"You mean I have to take it off of You-tube?'" he asked, trying to look disappointed.

"Yeah, Kate…" Lexi added, "…it's up over a million views already"

"What…you didn't…did you?" she asked as she glared at Rick Castle.

"No, of course I didn't. Lexi only saw it by accident…she was reviewing the weeks videos before erasing them and I'd forgotten to...well, you get the idea." Rick answered, suddenly being serious, hoping he hadn't pissed Kate Beckett off…again.

"Oh…ok then. Sorry for the drama" Kate responded as she turned back to the pancakes. "But, I think Lexi's right…this morning was better" she said as she winked at the young woman standing beside her, "and you'll never get to see it. Plus. I was topless when it happened."

Rick almost choked on the mouthful of juice he'd just taken but he managed to control himself. After getting the juice down, he stared at Kate but decided to not ask the question. "Well, that was close" he said as he slowly placed his glass on the counter, "but the score is still…Becket, two…Castles, zero."

Lexi snorted and Kate smiled, feeling surprisingly good to be included in the morning's playful banter. Flipping the last pancake from the griddle to the plate by her side, she gave her co-cook a playful shoulder nudge. "You about done there? I don't know about you but I'm suddenly starving."

"Yeah…the eggs are ready. Let's dish everything up and grab a seat at the table. Dad gets the clean-up detail after we're done. You must be feeling a little better?" she asked as she headed towards the kitchen table.

Kate Beckett thought about it for a moment. "Yeah…I really am" she answered after admitting to herself that she hadn't felt this…at ease…in years. 'Be careful' she told herself, 'don't get used to this feeling…it won't last.' Taking the seat offered by Rick Castle, she smiled at his gesture, wondering why more men weren't as polite as him…and realizing the answer was simple…there just weren't that many men like him. Watching as he walked to the other side of the table, she smiled when he paused to place a small kiss on the top of his daughter's head. After sitting down Rick smiled at her, leaving Kate sure of one thing…she wanted to get to know this man better…a whole lot better.

Kate Beckett couldn't remember the last time she'd had such nice meal. The food was good but what made it so special were the two people who she was sharing the meal with. She hadn't noticed her headache since they'd taken their seats at the table and she'd been drawn into light back and forth between Richard Castle and his daughter. The ease with which they communicated left her feeling...jealous. She'd never had this kind of rapport with her own family and hadn't been aware of what was missing from her life until she'd actually seen it. This realization made her admit to herself that she wasn't jealous so much as she was envious...and that sudden insight led her hope that she could somehow keep this feeling. Lost in her musings, it took her a moment to notice that Rick was trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Miss Beckett...how would you like to take a short drive with me?"

"Um...sorry...a short drive?...where?" she answered, a little embarrassed to be caught lost in her thoughts.

"I've got to take a meeting with a client and I thought I might drop you back at your car... after we retieve your manuscript from Lanie, that is.

"That would be fine" she answered, actually a little sad that the day would be coming to an end so soon. "I'll give you hand with the dishes and then..."

"No, Miss Beckett. I'll handle the dish detail while you get changed" he replied as he pointed towards her freshly cleaned clothes that where hanging over the back of a nearby chair.

Kate Beckett couldn't believe that she was actually disappointed that she wouldn't be washing dishes, a chore she actually couldn't remember doing in what seemed like years. "Ok, sounds great" she answered with a smile as she secretly wondered how she could make the day last longer.

"Maybe, we might have dinner tomorrow...after I've had a chance to go over your manuscript?"

"That would be wonderful" she answered with a big smile as she caught Lexi wink her way. "Of course, I'm buying...no arguing."

"Ok, Miss Beckett...you win. You're buying" Rick accepted as he looked back over his shoulder as he made his way to the sink.

Kate couldn't believe how suddenly her hangover vanished, leaving her feeling better than she had in weeks...'maybe even longer than that' she told herself as she rose from the table and, after grabbing her clothes, headed towards Lexi's room. Looking back to the table, she saw Rick Castle's daughter give her a thumbs up signal re-inforced with a huge smile. 'Rick Castle won't know what hit him' she told herself as she started making plans for the next night.

A/N: Please review. Anything, good or bad, is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter seemed a little slow but I wanted to use it for some foundation for later. Please review. Honesty is the best policy.

Because I don't own Castle or anything related, I make no money doing this.

Castle : Detective Lessons Chapter 4

Kate Beckett sat in the middle of her bedroom floor, feeling something she hadn't felt since she'd been in junior high…abject terror. The day had started with such promise. She'd gotten out of bed, looking forward to the evening ahead. She had most of the day to get prepared for the dinner she would be sharing with Rick Castle and she was sure that nothing could possibly go wrong. After a leisurely bubble bath, during which she'd shaved too perfect smoothness everything that she usually shaved. After drying off, she'd used her favorite body lotion on anything she thought there was even a small chance of being touched. She left her bathroom feeling very good about herself. It was her closet that started the downward spiral.

Turning on the lighting in her huge walk-in closet, she stepped in and started her search for the perfect outfit. Turning slowly, she took everything in and then it hit her…she didn't know what to wear because she had no idea where she was going to take her 'date' for dinner. With the realization came a sense of panic and after the panic blossomed into fear she stumbled out of her closet and sat down in the middle of the floor.

Once she'd seated herself, Kate started going over everything she knew about Rick Castle, hoping that some fact would leap out at her, offering her the perfect place to take her him for their 'date'. Moments later, as she struggled with the whole idea of the 'date', her fear became terror…the kind of terror a young woman in junior high felt before her first real date. Shaking her head in disbelief, Kate got to her feet and went in search of her cel phone. If she was going to allow the idea of her 'date' with Rick Castle reduce her to a panicked state, maybe she should attack the problem the same way she'd attacked similar problems in junior high…she'd call her 'girlfriend' for help.

Finally finding her phone, Kate paused when she was struck with the realization that, while she had many friends and acquaintances, none of them would qualify as a 'girlfriend' who could help her with this particular problem. Just as she was about to sink back to the floor, she remembered that Lexi Castle had borrowed her phone the day before, telling her she was programming her number in…'just in case' she'd said. Scrolling through her contact list, she found the number and hit speed dial.

"Hello?" Lexi answered.

"Hi Lexi…it's Kate Beckett. I…uh…"

"Miss Beckett…if you're calling to have me tell dad you're backing out…you'll have…"

"No Lexi…it's nothing like that. Well, it is about the dinner…it's just that…I…uh…"

"Let me guess. You don't know what to wear because you haven't figured out where to take him?"

"Wow, Lexi…that's amazing. How did you do that? Are you taking detective lessons from your dad?"

Why, yes I am, Miss Beckett. He offers a class that meets every Wednesday night."

"Really? Wow, maybe I should sign up…"

"Kate…detective lessons?…really?"

"Lexi Castle…that's not funny. How did you figure out…"

"Because dad's freaking out…a little bit…about the same thing. It's kinda cute, if you want to know the truth."

"Lexi, why would your dad be freaking out?"

"Well, to be honest…and I'll deny saying this… dad hasn't been on a real date in …well, it's been a while."

"Lexi…what's 'a while'?" Kate asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Um…a couple of years?"

"WHAT?" Kate blurted out, finding it very hard to believe what she'd just heard.

"Um…well, he's gone out for drinks…but…yeah. It's been a couple years since he's been out on a 'real' date. I've been pushing him but he keeps saying that he hasn't met a woman he wants to have dinner with…until you, that is…so…how can I help?"

"Lexi…that's sorta intimidating…um…well, where should I take him?"

"Well…let me think…um…oh yeah, Medieval Times…he just loves knights and horses and stuff…he says that the smell of horse shit just makes the whole dining experience better…"

"What?…really?"

"Oh god, Kate…you're just too easy." Lexi said with a snort. "Try 'The Rib Pit'…it's casual and the food is great. As long as you're not a vegetarian, you can't go wrong. Dad loves the place…just don't tell him it was my idea. You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

"No…no I'm not. Thank you so much, Lexi. You have no idea how much I…well, now I'll just panic about what to wear…"

"Kate…just dress casual. I'll give dad the same advice…the rest is up to you."

"Thank you so much, Lexi. I owe you…again."

"You're welcome, Kate. Just have a good time. He really is a good guy…as far as dads go."

"Yeah…I'm starting to believe that. I'll talk to you later. Thanks again, Lexi."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x==x

The rest of the afternoon passed a lot easier for Kate Beckett. Her sense of panic faded quickly after her talk with Lexi, leaving Kate Beckett looking forward to a date. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually been looking forward to going out to dinner with someone.

As soon as she'd gotten off the phone with Lexi, she'd wandered back into her closet…no longer completely lost about her clothing choice for the night. "Casual" she'd mumbled to herself before grabbing her favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt she hadn't worn in years. Turning to leave, she caught sight of an old leather jacket hanging in the corner. She smiled when she remembered that the jacket had been one of her first purchases after she'd sold her first book. 'Perfect' she'd told herself after pulling the piece of clothing off it's hanger and tossing it onto her bed where it joined the rest of her planned outfit.

Stepping over to the small desk that she often would use when she found herself unable to sleep, she sat down and 'fired' up her laptop. Logging on, she went to her personal email account and was surprised to find a note from Rick Castle waiting for her. She couldn't remember giving him the address. 'What the hell?' she mused, wondering how he'd gotten the address, something she was sure was known only to her and a few select people. Opening the letter, her question was answered in the first sentence.

_Miss Beckett, A little 'research' gave me this address and I used it hoping to avoid being lumped in with your usual fan mail. I wanted to let you know that I've finished your manuscript and I've attached my notes. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me. Richard Castle. P.I._

Clicking on the attachment, Kate sat back and started reading, losing herself in the words of a man she was becoming more and more intrigued with. Not only had he, once again, offered insights into her lead character_, _he'd also offered suggestions on how certain passages could be improved by re-wording a few sentences. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity, she pulled up her working draft and started implementing Rick's suggested changes. Losing herself in the work, it was the ringing of her phone that snapped her back to reality. Looking at the time, she silently cursed, shocked that it was close to six thirty already.

"What?" she barked into the phone she'd grabbed after saving and storing her latest work.

"Kate?" Rick Castle's voice sounded in her ear.

"Rick? Is everything ok? Are you calling to cancel?" she asked, trying to not sound panicked.

"Um…no. I'm just…in your lobby…am I early?"

No, not at all…I'm sorry, I got caught up in making some of the changes you recommended. Why don't you come on up…I'll leave the front door open. Feel free to make yourself a drink while I finish getting ready."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting here."

"Rick, I insist. Let me talk to the doorman. He'll send you up. Just come on in and make yourself at home. I'll see you in a few minutes, ok?"

"Alright, Kate."

The conversation with the doorman took a few less than thirty seconds after which she dropped the phone back onto its base and after making sure the front door was open, she almost ran into her bedroom to start getting ready. She paused as she passed her mirror, surprised by the smile on her face. 'Calm down' she told herself, 'it's just dinner'. Shaking her head, she turned from the mirror and gathered up the clothes she planned to wear and headed into her bathroom.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Kate Beckett stood and watched as Rick Castle reached for and pulled a book from one of the higher shelves in her library. She smiled when she realized what book he'd selected, at little surprised that Poe would be the first book he'd reach for.

"I'd pictured you being more of a John D. MacDonald fan" Kate said as she crossed the room, stopping when she reached his side.

"So, Miss Beckett…still jumping to conclusions…and here I'd thought we'd moved past that" Rick said with a smile that took any sting from the words.

"Really Rick?…and what kind of jumping had you hoped we'd moved to?" Kate asked and then blushed when he raised an eyebrow. "I…uh…I meant…"

"I know Kate…let's try again…" he said with a smile. "…so, while I do appreciate Travis MacGee, Poe was really the father of our modern detective stories, wouldn't you agree?"

Reaching out her hand, she took the book and closed it before returning it to it place. "I would agree but right now, I'm hungry. I'm going to take you to dinner…and after we've eaten, we'll talk…ok?" she finished as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the front door.

"Lead on, Kate."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kate hadn't been surprised when Rick had insisted on driving. When she'd suggested The Rib Pit, he'd simply nodded his head and smiled_._

"Lexi?" he'd asked.

"She may have suggested it…is that alright?" she asked.

"That's perfect, Kate. Last time a woman actually asked her advice, she'd convinced the poor woman to take me to Medieval Times…talk about a disaster. My daughter seems to have taken it upon herself to make sure my dates are thoroughly vetted…you seem to have won her approval."

"That's good to know, Rick…I really like her…even though she seems to enjoy teasing me…"

"Believe me…if she stops teasing you, that's when you have to worry" he informed her with a laugh.

"Good to know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kate Beckett's face hurt. Glancing at her watch, she realized that she'd been smiling since they'd been seated, almost three hours before. Being honest with herself, she admitted that she hadn't had this much fun on a date in…well, in forever. Starting with Edgar Allen Poe, their conversation had flowed from one topic to another with, as far as she could remember, none of those awkward silences that often occurred when two people struggled to find a common ground they could build their interaction around.

They talked about Poe which led to the films of John Cusack. They'd both admitted to fond memories of Say Anything, agreed that Grosse Point Blank was one of the best but then split their opinions on his best romantic comedy…Kate choosing Must Love Dogs while Rick argued for the classic, The Sure Thing. They both agreed that they were looking forward to the upcoming Poe film that Cusack was starring in and that led them back to talking about their favorite authors. After admitting her fondness for Stephen King, she'd been surprised when Rick had listed Harlan Ellison as his favorite, claiming that Strange Wine was the one book he 'hated' because any time he'd lend it out, he'd have to but a new copy because the person who'd borrowed it would find some excuse to explain not returning it. Kate had been left red in the face after he'd finished the list of excuses he'd heard with, 'my dog at it'.

They had been working on their second cups of coffee when their waitress had approached the table. After she'd cleared the final remnants of their dessert, she left the check in the middle of the table. Rick reached out, intending to grab the check but Kate was quicker.

"Oh no you don't, Richard Castle" she'd said, "I'm paying…after all, it's the very least I can do to repay you for all of your help with the story."

Ok, Kate. I'll be paying next time."

"Next time?" she'd replied, secretly pleased that he was planning to ask her out again. "Now who's jumping to conclusions, Mr. Castle?" she finished with a smile.

"Guilty as charged, Miss Beckett. So, next weekend…my treat?" Rick asked as he pushed his chair away from the table.

"That sounds like a great idea, Rick." Kate answered with a smile as she got to her feet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The ride back to Kate's building had been spent in quite conversation, Rick offering plans for the next weekend and nodding when Kate offered an alternative to the first restaurant he'd suggested. By the time they'd found a parking space and made their way to the hallway outside of her apartment, Kate had decided she would ask Rick in and, hopefully, convince him to stay. Just as she'd gotten her door opened, Castle's phone started to ring. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he glanced down at the display and the smile that had been on his face for most of the evening, disappeared.

"Sorry Kate…I have to take this. Give me a minute?"

"Sure thing…why don't I start some coffee…you can join me when you're done?"

"That sounds great…just give me a couple of minutes" he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Kate had barely gotten the makings together for coffee when Rick stuck his head in the door. She knew right away that the call hadn't been good news.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go" he announced in a soft voice.

"Can't stay for just one cup?" she asked, already sure what the answer would be.

"Sorry, Kate…I honestly would be pretty crappy company. It's best if I just say goodnight. Thank you for a great dinner."

Before she could make her way to the front door and try to collect the 'goodnight kiss' that she fantasizing about for most of the night, Rick gave a short wave and pulled the door shut behind him.

"Dammit" she mumbled to herself, a little upset at the change in her plans but already looking forward to the next weekend. Deciding to forget about the coffee, she opted instead to do a little more work on her book before turning in for the night. After changing into an old t-shirt and some shorts, she sat down at her laptop and soon lost herself in her work. The sound of her cel-phone caught her attention and she was shocked to see that three hours had passed as she'd worked. Looking at the display on her phone, she wondered why Lexi Castle would be calling her at almost two in the morning.

"Morning Lexi" she spoke into the phone

"Hi…Miss Beckett…I'm sorry to call so late but I wondered if my dad…well, uh…is he there.. with you?"

"Sorry, no. We had a great dinner and we were about to have some coffee…here…and he got a call and then he said goodnight. What's going on? I figured he'd be home…he left here almost three and a half hours ago."

"Well…"

"What is it, Lexi? What's going on?" Kate was starting to get worried. "Do this have something to do with that phone call he got?"

"Yeah…I'm afraid it might. Well, dad's been consulting on a kidnapping case…remember I mentioned to you that he sometimes does that?…well, Detective Esposito called to check on dad…she said that they'd found the little boy…"

"That's great news, Lexi…wait, it wasn't good news, was it?"

"No, Kate…it wasn't. Now I'm worried. I was hoping he was with you but if he's not…that means he's probably out somewhere…feeling really guilty because he wasn't able to help…"

"Lexi…give me a couple of minutes to throw some clothes on and we'll go looking…any ideas where to start?"

"Well, I do know a couple of bars…and I'll call Detectives Esposito and Ryan…they might be able to help."

"Lexi…what about the GPS in your dad's phone? Can you out a trace on it?"

"Kate…that's brilliant…why didn't I think of that? I'll use that program dad's got and we'll know right where he is. Are you still gonna come and help me?"

"Do you really need me now?…I mean, if you can track his phone…" she said. Kate really wanted to help but she also wanted to make sure that she was really needed.

"Kate…please. If he's been drinking, I might need your help."

"Alright, Lexi…call me with the location once you've got it. I'll finish getting dressed and then head to your place…ok?"

"Thank you, Kate. This really means a lot to me."

"I'll see you soon. Don't worry, we'll find him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Kate Beckett walked into a small bar looking for Richard Castle. He wasn't hard to find. Besides the bartender, he was the only other person in sight. He was seated at the far end of the bar with a shot glass and a bottle of tequila in front of him. Nodding to the bartender, she picked up a glass and walked down to sit beside him.

"Kate…how'd you find me?…wait, did Lexi Use the GPS program…she did, didn't she?"

"Yes…she was worried…you had several people worried. So…what's up?"

"What's up?" he parroted back. "You found me…please take Lexi and go home. Here's my keys…please, I meant it when I said I wouldn't be good company."

"That's ok Rick…I'm not here for the company. I just promised your daughter that I'd get you home safe…and as soon as you're done, that's what I'm gonna do…so, pour me a shot while I wait" she said, sliding her glass next to the bottle.

Without a word, he filled her glass and his own. "Here's to getting 'them' home safe" he said by way of a toast before downing his shot without waiting for Kate.

Kate watched the man next to her as he swiveled back around so he could stare straight ahead, seemingly lost in a world of his own making. Finishing her own shot, she also turned and stared ahead, using the mirror behind the bar to watch the man next to her. She saw Lexi stick her head in the door and after giving Katea nod, she turned and left, knowing that her dad was in good hands.

A/N: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Sometimes life just gets in the way. Please R&R. Thanks.

Castle : Detective Lessons - Chapter 5

Kate Beckett hadn't heard from Rick Castle in ten days.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The night of their first date had been wonderful until Rick had gotten that call about the kidnapping case. He'd apologized and left after telling her that he simply wouldn't have been good company. Later, after getting the call from Lexi, she'd gone back out and found him already well into a bottle of tequila. Several hours later she'd somehow managed to get him back to her place where he had promptly passed out on her couch. She'd hoped to get him into her bed but had decided not to push the issue when Rick had insisted on sleeping on the couch. Before pouring herself into her bed, she'd called Lexi and, after apologizing for the late hour, told her that Rick was asleep on the couch and she'd make sure he got home safely.

The next morning, Kate made her way through her apartment, wondering if she could somehow manage to make some breakfast for her guest without setting her kitchen on fire. The question proved to be moot when she found her couch empty, the blanket folded neatly with a short note sitting on top of it. _Thank you for last night, Rick _was all that he'd written. Telling herself that he'd probably been hung over and had left early rather than 'bother' her, she'd gone about her day, spending most of it nursing her own hangover.

The day seemed to pass quickly as she worked on her book, correcting all of the mistakes that Rick had pointed out and making several changes based on some of Rick's suggestions. Satisfied that the first five chapters was as good as she could make them, she'd emailed them to her editor and had then returned to her work where she quickly lost track of time. The sound of her phone startled her and, after looking at the clock, she realized that early afternoon had slipped into early evening. Hitting save on her laptop, she reached for the phone and was disappointed to see it was her editor on the caller ID and not Rick Castle.

"Hello Tim…what's wrong with the chapters?"

"Kate…where's the love? Why do you always assume I'm calling to point out problems with your work?"

"Because, unless I'm late with a manuscript, the only other reason you call is to tell me what's wrong. So, since I don't have any scribbles due, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…and that's something new…for you. Did you finally hire a proofreader because, literally, there's nothing wrong. In fact, we think it may actually be the best thing you've ever written."

"I'm sorry, did you just say, 'we'? Who, exactly, have you been sharing it with?" Kate asked, confused and a little wary.

"I shared it with a couple of the people upstairs. They were impressed and, then, surprised when I told them who wrote it. They're really interested in kicking it up to general releases…moving it out of…what have you been calling it lately, the 'romance sewers'…and giving it a real push. They want to read more and if the quality stays where it is, we could be talking about a real big push."

"I'll tell you what, Tim…I'll have my agent forward the next few chapters and then we'll all get together and talk…sound good?"

"Agent, Kate? When did you get an agent? Where's the love?"

"Tim…you know I've always had an agent…and you know that I know that there's a big difference between the 'romance sewers' and general release. If they like it upstairs, then I'm sure they'll be happy to pay 'upstairs' prices. If not, then I'm sure my agent won't mind earning her money while she shops the book around."

"Kate, please…" her editor said with a pleading tone that Kate couldn't remember ever hearing before. "…if the rest of the book is as good as the first chapters, the company really wants first chance at it."

"Tim…is it really that good?"

"Fishing for compliments? Yeah, Kate…it really seems to be. I just wanted to call and let you know. Just don't forget about your lowly romance editor when you hit the big time."

"Tim…when I hit the big time, I'll take you with me" Kate replied with a laugh.

"I'll hold you to that…and if you happen to have any new 'bodice rippers' in the works, I'd love to see them…"

"You know what, Tim…I've got an idea for a new series…it's been done before, of course, but I'm gonna pound one out and ship it to you…if you like it, we'll talk about more…ok?"

"Sure thing, Kate. Have a good night…I'll talk to you soon."

"Night" Kate answered and hit the disconnect on her phone. No sooner had she put the phone down than it started ringing again. Checking the caller ID she was disappointed for the second time in twenty minutes when the caller wasn't Rick Castle, her agent taking the place of the man she really wanted to talk to.

"Hello Trish…yeah, I just got off the phone with Tim…I'll send you the chapters as soon as I get off the phone…yes, I agree…shop them around but we'll give first chance to…yeah, exactly…of course, call me if you need anything else…g'night" she finished the call and decided to make some dinner before getting back to work, promising herself that she'd call Rick Castle after finishing a few chapters on the new idea she had.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kate Beckett had spent the last four days pouring herself into her work…she had refused to become one of those women who sat by her phone, waiting for some guy to call. Sure, her phone was never out of reach and, sure, Rick Castle was never far from her thoughts but she kept herself busy. If it had been capable of it, her computer would have been surprised by how fast Kate had churned out her new detective/romance story. She refused to call her 'bodice rippers' novels because she found them effortless to write and, well, a novel shouldn't be this easy.

If anyone noticed that her new character, Pete Towers, had a striking resemblance to one Richard Castle…she'd say it was just a coincidence…and, if anyone pointed out that the sex scenes were steamier than any she'd written before, she'd have just shrugged her shoulders, saying she had no idea why Pete Towers was the sexiest character she'd ever written. She knew…oh boy, did she know.

Her editor and her agent had both called for and received permission to post a few sample chapters from the 'Pete Towers' book on her publisher's and her own website. Her agent had also invited her to a book release party for some author she'd never heard of. She started to decline until she realized she was only doing that because she wanted to be going out with someone else. Rick Castle hadn't called and she decided that if Rick did call, maybe he'd like to accompany her…and if he didn't, well, she would attend anyway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The book release party Kate had been invited to was, she decided, run of the mill. The author had penned a couple of number one sellers and one had been made into a movie so, maybe, run of the mill was a poor description for the party. There were actually a couple of 'minor' Hollywood stars and Kate cursed her luck when one of the 'B-listers' attached himself to her after hearing that she was an author. He'd spent the rest of the night telling Kate about his plans to pen his own autobiography including more of the highlights than she ever wanted to hear.

After several failed attempts to lose her 'number one fan', as the actor had taken to calling himself, she finally explained that she was suddenly feeling ill and had to leave. Thinking herself in the clear, Kate said goodnight to both her agent and her editor before making her way to the front door. She was almost out when the actor appeared again, looped his arm around her shoulders and insisted on walking her out. Telling herself that it was the easiest way to get rid of the idiot, she allowed him to walk her out. Once outside, Kate looked around for cab and was surprised when the 'actor' guided her towards a limo where the driver stood with the door open.

"Please, Kate…allow me to give you a lift to where ever you're heading."

"Sure…why not" Kate had answered before sliding into the limo. She missed the actor's smile he'd flashed to the few paparazzi who were milling about.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kate Beckett had finished her morning bagel and was about to sit down at her desk to do some more work on her novel when her phone rang. Seeing _Castle Investigations_ on the caller ID put a smile on her face. "Good morning , Rick…how have you been?"

"Sorry Kate, it's Lexi"

"Oh, hi Lexi…how are you?…uh, how's your dad?"

"I'm doing alright…dad's out of town on a consult…another kidnapping case. Um…Kate…the reason I called…I thought you liked my dad…"

"Lexi…I do. I haven't heard from him since the other night…I thought this call might have been him. To be honest…I've missed him…"

"What about your actor boyfriend?" Lexi asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Actor boyfriend?…Lexi, what actor boyfriend…what are you talking about?" Kate asked as a sick feeling suddenly formed in her stomach.

"That guy you were at the party with last night. Your publisher has a bunch of photos up on their website and TMZ picked it up, calling you his latest conquest. They even have photos of you getting into his limo. I know it's really none of my business but, why?…"

"Lexi…believe me…nothing happened. I went to that release party and that…that…asshole, latched onto me. He wouldn't shut up. I finally had to pretend to be sick to get out of there. He insisted on walking me out and giving me a ride home. I was just to tired to argue so I took the offered ride…Nothing Happened!"

"I believe you, Kate…and I'm sure dad will too…after you talk to him."

"So, when's he coming home…should I call him…is he alright?" Kate asked, rapid fire.

"Kate…slow down…take a breath. Dad's out in Washington, helping the FBI on a kidnapping case. He doesn't usually answer his phone when he's consulting but you could call and leave a message. He sounded ok this morning, when he called…"

"He called this morning?…what did he say?" Kate asked, not worried about the eagerness in her voice.

"Not much, really. He's wrapped up in the case. He really just called to check up on me and to remind me about some of his cases…you know, call the client and keep things smooth…You really should just call him and, if nothing else, leave him a message. I'm sure he be glad to hear your voice."

"Thanks, Lexi" Kate said. "I'll call him after I get done ripping my agent a new one... and after I tell my editor to get those photos off the website...and after I rip my agent a new one."

"Kate, you said 'rip my agent a new one' twice" Lexi said with a laugh.

"And that's how he's gonna feel when I get through with him. Thanks for the call…it's really good to hear from you."

"Kate…you can call me anytime…you know that, right?"

"I know that, Lexi. It really means a lot to me. I've got to get going…I'll talk to you soon."

"Kate?…Uh…I have to ask…Pete Towers…that's dad, isn't it? That one scene they posted?…it's pretty steamy…is there something I…shouldn't know?"

"Lexi…if…ah, if something where actually going on with…'Pete'…I promise I won't tell you…I'm sure that your dad wouldn't want me talking to you about…well, about things…that aren't currently going on…" Kate answered, a little embarrassed and not sure what to say. "You read the excerpts? What…uh, what did you think?"

"Well, now that I know that 'Pete' is dad…well, I can't say it's sexy because that would be weird…but before I knew…I thought it was very good…but now?…well, it's icky…but very good. Does that make sense?"

"Thanks…yeah, I understand" Kate replied with a giggle. "I don't think the publisher would use that exact quote for the jacket."

"Ha ha…very funny. Bye, Kate. Call dad."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kate hit the disconnect on her phone and stared at the monitor in front of her. She was going over her second Pete Towers story when she'd taken a break and called Rick Castle. It had been four days since she'd taken Lexi's advice and called Rick, leaving a message when, much to her disappointment, she'd been forwarded to his voicemail. It had been great just to hear his voice and she'd called once a day since, leaving what she hoped were short messages that didn't give away just how much she was missing him.

Focusing on the words in front of her, Kate realized with a start that the love scene she had just written was far to explicit for her publisher to even consider including it in the book. 'Maybe I should send it to Penthouse Forum' she said to herself with a laugh. Changing her mind just as she was about to start deleting the page, she saved it to a separate folder that now contained several similar pages. Her thoughts, well, if she was honest with herself, her fantasies, about Rick Castle, were spilling over into her Pete Towers 'stories' more often. Her editor had suggested…three times…that she try cold showers. She had. They didn't help. Not at all. Shaking her head in attempt to clear it, she was about to try to get back to work…again…when her phone rang. Checking the caller ID and seeing _Castle Investigations, _she smiled and crossed her fingers.

"Hello Rick…great to…"

"Sorry Kate…it's Lexi."

"Oh, it's you…" Kate said and then realized what she'd said. "I'm so sorry Lexi, that sounded horrible."

"That's alright, Kate. I understand. I just got a call from Agent Shaw. They closed out the case…they recovered the kid and caught the kidnappers so dad should be home soon. Agent Shaw said dad spent the last three days with little or no sleep and as soon as they got back to the hotel, dad went straight to sleep."

"When is he coming home? I really can't wait to see him." Kate said, trying to sound casual but sure that Lexi could hear the desire in her voice.

"He'll probably sleep for twenty-four hours and then he'll head home. I'm sure he'll call you. Don't worry…'Pete' should be back before you know it."

"Lexi…please don't mention that to your dad…please."

"Kate…do you honestly think he doesn't know? He is a pretty good detective…and your website isn't a secret."

"Did he say something?"

"Well…he did say that he thought your 'old lady' writer had suddenly developed a very vivid imagination and that, maybe, I shouldn't read the excerpts. I got the impression that he thought they were a little, well, 'advanced for someone my age' is how he put it. I'm almost eighteen…I've…"

"Lexi" Kate interrupted, not sure if she wanted to hear the rest of whatever she had been about to say. "I…uh…have to go. Thanks for the call. I really am glad to hear that the case turned out for the best. I'll talk to you soon."

"Oh, ok Kate. Talk to you soon."

After hanging up the phone, Kate looked down at the keyboard, wondering where to pick-up the latest 'Pete Towers' book. 'I guess I could re-write that scene' she told herself, remembering the page she'd just moved to her 'special' file. 'Yeah right…after another cold shower' she thought as she got up and headed towards her bathroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Kate Beckett hadn't heard from Rick Castle in ten days. She had just cream cheesed her bagel and poured a fresh cup of coffee when someone knocked at her front door. Putting down her coffee, she walked across the apartment and threw the door open with a growled "What?" before she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Well…good morning to you too. Did I pick a bad time? Should I come back later?"

"Rick" she almost squealed before launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "It's great to see you" she said before slowly releasing him from her enthusiastic hug. Stepping back, she tried to control the smile on her face as she drank him in.

"Um…Kate…" Rick said with a slight blush on his face. "…maybe you should …" he said as he pointed at her towards her as he turned his head slightly.

Looking downwards, Kate realized that she'd forgotten to tie her robe and had just given Rick Castle a 'show'. She turned quickly and then tied her robe before turning back around. "Sorry" she said softly as she felt the blush climbing up her neck.

"It's ok, Kate…I didn't see a thing."

"Richard Castle…don't lie to me…you're a detective…you don't miss a thing. Hell, you could probably tell me what kind of tattoo I have…uh…I…"

"What?" he asked with a smile. "Oh, you mean Winnie the Pooh…with his paw held above his eyes…like he was looking for something…wait, let me guess. Daytona…spring break…you and some girlfriends from college…too much tequila…someone says "Pooh looking for the honey pot…"

Kate Beckett did the only thing she could think of to shut him up…she leapt at him again, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him…hard. 'Great idea, Kate' she told herself before she lost track of everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I know, it's been a while and for that I must apologize. I haven't forgotten this story and I'm thankful for all of the reviews and the 'adds'. I think I should come clean and admit that the reason for the delay in updating this story is because I spend a lot of time writing under another name over in the 'Chuck fandom. If anyone is interested, my other pen name is jaytoyz and if you have any interest in Chuck, please feel free to check out my other work. Now, if anyone wonders about the differant names, I borrowed the original idea of a gender switch and then added a bunch of other twists and the end result is the story here that I have no plans to abandon. I hope to avoid such a long break before the next update. Now, I don't own Castle and make no money from this story. I write because I have fun doing it and I'll continue to write as long as I'm still having fun. Reviews are always welcome and encouraged. hewhosnbn aka jaytoyz aka JT

**Detective Lessons - Chapter 6**

Kate Beckett was lost. The last thing she remembered was the touch of Rick Castle's lips to hers when she'd thrown herself at him and everything after that was a swirl of feelings. She was aware of a solid surface against her back and the feel of a wonderfully warm body that was pressing against hers. Struggling against the incredibly strong currents of passion that seemed to be pulling her in a million different directions at once, she opened her eyes to find Rick's blue eyes staring into hers. She felt her right hand pulling at a handful of hair as she tried to draw the lips that felt so good against her own, even closer to her. She felt her left hand as it dropped to the middle of his back and her fingertips sought purchase through his shirt, trying to pull her body even closer to his.

The sound of someone clearing his throat snapped Kate back to reality and she reluctantly broke the kiss that had taken her breath away. Focusing her eyes, she looked over Rick's shoulder and was confused when she recognized the source of the interruption. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Kate asked herself when she finally put a name with the face of the man standing in her hallway.

"Katie, I must admit that this isn't the way I expected to find my girlfriend…"

"Your what?" they both blurted out at almost the same time. Kate felt Rick's hold on her loosen as he turned to look at the young man who'd just surprised them both with his statement and she immediately missed the warmth and feeling of security that Rick's arms had been providing.

"Really, Katie. I'm in town to shoot a guest spot on Temptation Lane and I thought I'd surprise you by stopping by, hoping to take you out for dinner. It's so hard to make one of these bi-coastal romances work and my surprise visit leads me to find you in another man's arms?"

"What the fuck are you babbling about, Josh?" Kate asked with a look of confusion that did nothing to temper the edge in her voice. "Are you drunk, or on something, because that is about the only explanation for your behavior." She felt Rick beginning to pull further away and she tightened her hold on his hair as she leaned in towards his ear. "Don't you move another inch" she whispered into his ear and then leaned back to look into his eyes. 'Not another inch' she mouthed to him silently. Turning her attention back to the man standing in the hallway, she dropped her hand from Rick's back and snapped her fingers when she noticed that the actor's eyes had drifted downwards and he was now staring intently at her bare legs.

"Eyes up here, moron" she said, finally getting his attention. "Now, once again, what are you babbling about?"

"Well, we had that amazing night. We talked in the limo and I could tell that you wanted me, despite not feeling so well, so I told you I'd stop by the next time I was in town so we could explore our obvious mutual attraction."

"You didn't say any such thing…because I would have told you not to bother. Are you delusional or just plain stupid?"

"Katie, Katie, Katie…this really isn't the best way to talk to the man you're dating…"

"I'm not dating you, dipshit!" she answered while placing a hand on Rick's chest and trying to push herself away from him. "And…"

"Calm down Kate" Rick Castle said, moving his hand to her shoulders and giving them a light squeeze. "I'll straighten this out" he added before turning to look at the actor. "Listen, Josh, was it? I'm thinking that right now would be an excellent time for you to leave, before something unfortunate happens"

"Are you threatening me?" Josh replied, taking a step back and trying to make himself look imposing. "Maybe you should stay out of this before you get yourself hurt."

Rick Castle couldn't believe what he'd just heard and, while he tried to decide if he should laugh or just walk away, Kate slipped from his hands and moved quickly around him. Before he could react, he saw Josh's eyes widen in disbelief when Kate's foot found it's way to his crotch, dropping him to the carpeted floor of the hallway where he quickly curled into the fetal position.

"Listen closely, moron" Kate hissed at the young man who was struggling to breath, "we're not dating! There is no bi-coastal romance! I don't know how you got in here but if you ever bother me again, I'll press charges against you, asshole! Now, drag your sorry ass away from my front door!" she finished before turning around, grabbing a stunned Rick Castle by his elbow and pulling him into her apartment and then slamming the door.

"Now, where were we?" Kate asked before launching herself at a wide-eyed Richard Castle, her hungry lips finding his before he could say a word. Breaking the kiss, she leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I seem to recall that you had your hands on me the last time we were doing this and, since I'm a stickler for quality, I think you should find a place for them while I get back to this" she said with a smile before crushing her lips back to his. When she felt one of his hands gently grip the back of her neck she wanted to smile and when she felt his other hand find its way to the small of her back she reached one of her hands back and guided it down onto her ass.

Rick had been pleasantly surprised by Kate's aggressive actions and pulled her closer while his tongue dueled with hers for dominance. He drew her tighter to his body and was rewarded with a moan from her when he dropped his other hand to her ass. Moments later, she moaned again when she pulled herself tighter against him and then wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding against his growing arousal.

"Bedroom…now!" Kate whispered in Rick's ear before giving his earlobe a nibble. "Now Rick" she added huskily as she used her legs to pull herself tighter against him. She was wondering how long it would take her to get him out of his clothes when his phone started to ring. "Don't you dare answer that, Rick" she growled at him when he stopped walking them towards her bedroom. She could feel him hesitate and then remove one of his hands from her ass, obviously having decided to ignore her.

"Castle" he said after pulling the phone from his shirt pocket. Kate slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist and lowered herself to the floor when she felt Rick's other hand pull away from her ass. "Yeah Juanita, I'm listening…are you sure about that?…because the last time I was there, that asshole from IA threatened to have me arrested if I ever set foot in the Twelfth again, that's why…alright, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there. Yeah, see you then" he said before keying the disconnect and then putting the phone back into his pocket.

"What's going on, Rick?" Kate asked, concerned by the suddenly serious tone of his voice.

"I've been summoned to the Twelfth to consult on a case that just came up. There's been a kidnapping and it seems that the FBI told them to call me because they can't get anyone here for at least twelve hours".

"Summoned?" Kate asked as she checked to make sure that the front of her robe was covering everything it was supposed to be covering. As much as she wanted to get back to where she and Rick had been just moments earlier, she knew that the call was important and she'd have to put her desires aside…for now.

"Yeah, Juanita can be a little bossy" he responded. "Rain check on Poo's play date?" he added with a wink.

"What?…oh, most definitely" Kate said, her cheeks starting to redden when she realized that he'd been referring to her tattoo that he'd gotten a glimpse of earlier. "Call me later?" she asked after stepping close and giving Rick a quick kiss on the lips.

"You got it" he answered as he opened her front door and turned to leave. "Hey, your boyfriend's still out here. Should I help him find the way out?"

"Don't waste your time, Rick. I'll call down to the front desk and have them send up someone to drag him out of here if he's not gone in ten minutes."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, Kate" Rick said before closing the door and stepping over a still green in the face and whimpering Josh Covey. Making his way to the elevator, he wondered what could have possibly happened that would lead to Roy Montgomery requesting his presence at the 12th Precinct. "Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough" he muttered to himself as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate Beckett looked at the closed door , not really seeing it because she was lost in thoughts of 'Poo's play date', as Rick had called the their next get together. She smiled at the images that ran through her of the various ways that Rick Castle could be spending time close to her tattoo, each mental picture being a little more salacious than the one before it. The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her fantasy world and she silently cursed whoever had interrupted her. Crossing the living room, she snatched the phone from it's charging base and after hitting the connect icon, she put it to her ear.

"What?" she practically growled into the phone.

"Kate, it's your favorite agent calling. Did you just stub your toe or something? You don't sound as happy as an author who's just landed a major contract for her new novel should sound. What's going on?"

"You are not my favorite agent…you're my only agent. Now, what the hell are you babbling about?" she replied as she walked back to her front door and opened it far enough to see that the 'trash' that had been there earlier had somehow managed to remove itself. Breathing a sigh of relief, she closed the door and walked over to her favorite chair and threw herself into it.

"I just got word that the 'boys upstairs' are head over heels in like with the chapters you let me submit and they want to sign you to a new contract. They love the story and really, really want it. Oh, and they also want to bid on that new series that you've been teasing on your website."

"Well, what about the other houses? I thought I told you to shop the book around?"

"Kate, I did shop it around…and everyone has expressed an interest. A lot of people seem to think that the book is going to be huge. Hell, I've even had inquiries from some people on the 'west coast' who want to option the book, just based on the chapters you let me show off."

"Hollywood…"

"Wants to be in the Kate Beckett business. Kate, I think you're about to become very wealthy"

"I'm already wealthy"

"That's true, but you're about to enter a new tax bracket. Now, what time tomorrow would be good for you? I want to bring by some of the paperwork so you can look it over"

"Wait, you mentioned interest from Hollywood…was that interest from the same management company that handles Josh Covey?"

"Yeah, that was one of the groups expressing an interest, why? Are the two of you really dating? I thought that was just a rumor he'd started."

"It was just a rumor. We are not dating, never been on a date and after what just happened, I'm sure we will never be going out on a date."

"Oh crap. I don't like the sound of that. What did you do, Kate? Do I need to hire someone to dispose of a body?" her agent asked with a nervous laugh.

"No, nothing that serious. I…uh, I just gave him a wax job."

"A wax job? What the hell is a wax job, Kate?"

"Well, he showed up at my door, un-announced and un-invited. He interrupted a kiss that had my toes curling and when he wouldn't shut up about 'us', I kicked him in the nuts so hard that wax flew out of his ears…hence, a wax job."

"Christ, Kate. Do I need to call someone for you?"

"No, he managed to drag himself away so I guess he's going to recover, although, I bet he's gonna be walking funny for a while. I hope that's not gonna be a problem with his management group."

"No, I don't believe it will be. I got the impression that nobody there really likes him all that much. There might even be a few who would pay for video footage of the, what did you call it, the 'wax job'. Please tell me you have a video so we can make a bunch of people very happy."

"Sorry, no video…although I guess I could check with building security to see if they have any"

"Oh, please Kate. Even if we don't sell it, I'd really love to see it. Please check for me."

"I will. Now, how about you bring by everything you've got about 2 tomorrow? I'm just about to add another chapter to the website. It's gonna be really steamy…I might even have to put a 'M' label on it."

"What's gotten into you?"

"It's not about what's gotten into me…it's about what almost got into me. My mind is just filled with all of these great images and I plan to write for an hour or two…maybe less if I get a phone call that I'm really looking forward to. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the great news and, please, keep up the good work."

"Night, Kate" her agent said and hit the disconnect icon, already starting a list of the people that would soon be receiving a phone call with news of the 'wax job'. He'd have to change a name or two but the story was just too funny to let it go without sharing with his close friends, his not so close friends and just about anyone else that he thought would get a laugh out of Josh Covey's painful lesson in 'Kate Beckett' dating etiquette. Hell, who was he kidding, he'd be telling anyone who'd listen and the only name to change was his clients…at least until she said it was ok to identify her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate Beckett made her way to her office after she'd grabbed a cold beer from the refrigerator. Sliding into her favorite 'writing' chair, she fired up her computer and was soon banging away at the keyboard, the smile on her face never once slipping as she lost herself to the story. It took a few false starts and a couple of pauses while she checked her phone to see if she'd somehow missed a phone call from Rick before she settled into a rhythm and then time had no meaning to her while she allowed the words to flow from her.

Finishing a chapter and then posting it to her website, Kate got up and wandered to her kitchen where she grabbed another beer, her first one having gotten warm while she been working. Making her way back to her office after a quick side trip to the bathroom, she was about to start another chapter when her phone rang. Checking the caller idea, she smiled when she saw the name Castle and then, when she noticed that it wasn't Rick, she wondered why his daughter would be calling. Right away she allowed her mind to conjure up the worst possible reasons for Lexi Castle to be calling and she answered the phone, already prepared for bad news.

"Lexi, what's wrong? Did something happen to your father? Is he alright?"

"Calm down, Miss Beckett. Dad's fine, as far as I know. I just wanted to call and ask you if something happened between you two. I know it's none of my business but…"

"Lexi, I thought we agreed that you'd call me Kate. Now, what brought this up? Did your dad say something to you?"

"Uh, no…I just read your latest chapter and, well, it's , uh, it's very, very steamy"

Lexi managed to get out, sounding very nervous about the subject matter.

"How did you get to read the chapter so quickly" I just posted it and only…wait a minute, are you a gold level member on the website?"

"Uh, no…but my dad is. When his computer pinged and I saw that there was a new chapter, I just couldn't resist. I really think I'm going to have to quit reading that series."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking"

"Well, the detective is my dad, right? That sorta makes it icky, if you now what I mean. I understand what you see in him, he is a good looking man, at least that's what all of my girlfriends keep telling me but…well, that's sorta why I called, just top see if something had finally happened between you two. I don't want details, I just need to know if things have shifted…if you know what I mean"

"Lexi, nothing has happened between your father and I…well, we kissed earlier but that's it. So, no shifts…yet, but I'm really hoping that we get to some 'shifting' soon. I really care about your father and I hope you don't mind if I want to spend more time with him."

"I don't mind at all, Kate. In fact, I think it's a great idea. I really hope things work out for you guys and I promise no more phones calls about 'shifts', ok?"

"Alright, thanks for calling. Lexi? I promise to let you know if anything changes. ok?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks. I'll talk to you later, Kate."

"Night, Lexi" Kate said and then, after hanging up, took a swallow from her fresh beer and then launched herself into another chapter, once again losing herself to the world that poured from her fingertips as they danced over her keyboard.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in updating…been a little busy with my other scribbles. Hope this chapter isn't too horrible. Please remember that reviews are greatly appreciated, good or bad, because they all help. JT

**Castle : Detective Lessons - Chapter 7**

Kate Beckett had lost herself in the story that just seemed to be flowing from her fingertips, not realizing that she been typing for more than eight hours. The cold shower she'd taken right after Rick Castle had been called away hadn't helped rid her of the thoughts of his hands on her body and she had decided to use those thoughts, pounding out several chapters for the story she'd been posting on her website. It had been the sound of her phone ringing that forced her back to reality, shaking her head in disbelief when she took note of the time. Glancing at the display on her phone, she wondered what Lexi Castle could want at this time of the night.

"Hi, Lexi, what's up?"

"Hi Kate. I'm sorry to call so late but I was hoping I could ask a huge favor."

"Of course. What can I do?" Kate answered, wondering what the young woman could possibly need at such a late hour. He first thought was that Rick might have been drinking again if the case he'd been called in on had ended badly.

"Uh, I was hoping you could meet me at the 12th Precinct. I have to go down there and bail dad out and I could really use the support."

"Of course I'll meet you there. Give me a few minutes to throw on some clean clothes and grab my checkbook…"

"Kate, I didn't mean financial support. I've got that covered, I just wanted to have someone with me in case dad's in one of his moods. I've noticed that he seems to like having you around and Juanita seems to think he'll be in a less than good mood so I was hoping that if you and I are both there, it might be a little easier to get him out of there without any further problems."

"Lexi, why don't I pick you up and we can ride together…and you can fill me in about what's happened?"

"Alright, Kate. I'll be waiting. See you soon."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lexi Castle was waiting outside when Kate arrived and she had the passenger door open and was climbing in as soon as the car came to a complete stop. Dropping her purse to the floor between her feet, the young redhead offered a small smile as she buckled herself in.

"Thank you so much, Kate. This really means a lot."

"Anytime, Lexi. Now, how about telling me what's going on" Kate replied, easing the car back on to the street, the late hour offering very little traffic.

"Well, as you know, dad got called in to the 12th to consult on a kidnapping case because the FBI couldn't get any of their agents there quickly enough."

"Yeah, your dad was at my place when he got the call" Kate responded, remembering the feel of his hands on her when his phone had rung.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well, anyway, Juanita told me that the kid who'd been grabbed was the daughter of the Deputy Mayor and when the FBI informed them that they couldn't get an agent there for a least 12 hours, Captain Montgomery called dad. As soon as dad walked into the 12th, this Detective from IA who was the main reason that dad left the force, started bitching right away, telling anyone who would listen that dad didn't know what he was doing and he'd end up getting the kid killed. Juanita said that the Captain told the bitch from IA to 'shut the hell up', promising to send the her home if she couldn't help."

"Her?" Kate asked, suddenly very curious about this mystery Detective who'd been instrumental in encouraging Rick to leave the force.

"Yeah, Nita once told me that she thinks that this bitch had some secret 'love/hate' thing for my dad and the fact that dad had zero interest in her rubbed her the wrong way and she really went after him. No one could ever prove that she was 'gunning' for him but it seems to be this 'not so secret' secret at the 12th."

"And this woman is the reason your dad had to quit?"

"Well, dad's never told me the whole story but, yeah, I think that's a big part of the reason. So, anyway, once dad showed up, this bitch had her partner start in on dad, trying to undermine everything he was trying. About four hours ago, dad got a tip from an old informant of his and he wanted to lead a team to an old warehouse, sure that the kid was being held there. This IA dick did everything he could to stall things, never being blatant about it but slowing things down, finally insisting that he lead the team because dad wasn't 'qualified' to lead. When the team breeched the warehouse, almost two hours later, they found the kid but they were too late."

"Your dad must've been pissed."

"Oh yeah, that's why I have to bail him out. He broke the asshole's nose and he got arrested for assault."

"I can't say that I blame your dad" Kate offered just as she pulled her car into the 12th's parking lot, looking for an open parking place. Even at the late hour, they spent several minutes searching before finally finding a open spot and claiming it for their own. After shutting off the car, Kate reached a hand out and gently rested it on the young woman's arm. "Once we pay the bail, I'm thinking about seeing if your father will let me take him out somewhere. I remember the last time he was helping with a case that didn't end well and ended up drinking…a lot. Maybe I can offer him something else to do to take his mind off of it…"

"I hope that you're planning to drop me off before you implement your plan?" Lexi offered with a smile.

"Get out of the car, young lady. Let's go get your father." Kate replied with an answering smile after giving her light smack on her wrist.

The two women were greeted just inside the main entrance by an unhappy looking Detective Juanita Esposito who had apparently been waiting for Rick's daughter and was a little surprised to find Kate Beckett with her.

"Lexi, I'm glad you could make it so quickly. Nice to see you again, Kate" the detective said while offering her hand which the taller woman took and shook.

"Detective Esposito, it's nice to see you again although I do have to admit the circumstances aren't as nice as the last time." Kate said and watched while the other woman gave Lexi a quick hug.

"Well, Nita, let's go bail the old man out" Lexi said with a small laugh.

"That may not be as easy as I thought at first" Juanita answered, a small frown appearing on her face. "Somehow or other, Demming managed to get your dad charged with felony assault and battery on a police officer. I don't know who she's got wrapped around her finger but…"

"But what, Nita? What haven't you told me?" Lexi Castle asked, the smile from moments before replaced with a frown.

"Some Deputy DA has gotten himself involved and he insisted that the bail be increased to a quarter of a million."

"WHAT?" both Lexi and Kate blurted out at the same time.

"Calm down, both of you" the dark haired woman hissed while glancing around, seemingly worried about who might be listening to their conversation. Not finding anyone paying to much attention to the three women, she breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "I'm sure that once the your dad's lawyer gets involved, things will get straightened out. I already tried to call him.." the detective announced, her hand held up in a stalling gesture, "…and he's out of town for a relative's wedding. He's promised to get started on the case as soon as he possibly can. In the meantime, I've got a bail bondsman who knows your dad on his way down so the two of you can work out how to arrange the bail."

"Thanks, Nita. I'm pretty sure that we've got enough in the account to cover the 10% he going to need" Lexi told the older woman. "Can we see dad, now?"

"Sure, just follow me" she answered before turning to go. A short walk later, she turned back to say something after pushing the call button for the elevator and cursed under her breath when she caught sight of the tall blonde making her way towards them. When she knew that they were about to have company, she decided to try for a preemptive strike, stepping between Lexi and Kate and placing herself between them and IA Detective who ha stopped just a couple of feet away. "So, Demming, what's happening?" asked the Latina, trying to keep things light. She felt both Lexi Castle and Kate Beckett tense behind her and she silently begged them to keep their cool.

"Detective Esposito, I thought that your shift ended almost two hours ago. Is there any reason that you're still here…with two civilians…in an area that is usually off limits to the general public?"

"Well, yes, I am off duty but I was just going through some old paperwork when these ladies showed up to arrange for bail for Richard Castle and I offered to take them down to holding so they could visit while they waited for the bail bondsman to get here."

"Detective Esposito, you know that's against regs so unless you want me to speak to your Captain, I'd suggest that you accompany these ladies back to the main lobby were they can wait with everyone else" the tall blonde answered, making no effort to keep the disdain from her voice.

"Are you telling me I can't visit my dad?" Lexi asked after stepping to the side so she could make eye contact with the older woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lexi, I didn't realize it was you. I really wish I could make an exception but I can't. I'd be happy to relay a message for you, if you'd like" the detective replied, trying to sound like she would like nothing better than to help out the young woman.

"Yeah, I'm sure dad would just love to see you" the young woman mumbled under her breath, causing both of the women standing with her to snort and then quickly cough, trying to cover the first noise.

"What was that, Lexi?"

"Oh, nothing detective…nothing at all. C'mon Nita, take Kate and I to the main lobby so we can wait…with the rest of the people" she replied, refusing to break eye contact with the woman who stood in front of her until her two companions each took an elbow and gently lead her away.

Before the trio could get away, the blonde detective called a question at their backs and Nita cursed under her breath, not really surprised that the other woman just couldn't leave things alone.

"So, Lexi, who's your friend?"

Stopping suddenly, Lexi Castle shook off the hand on her elbow and, after taking a deep breath, she turned back around. "Even though I don't think it's any of your business, this is Kate Beckett. She's a friend to both my dad…"

"Oh, I see. So this is the writer who's been chasing after your dad" the blonde replied, interrupting the younger woman, the tone of her voice dripping with condescension while she seemed to be looking down her nose at Kate Beckett. "I hear you write those silly little 'bodice rippers' that lonely housewives and pimply faced teenage girls use to escape from their own lonely, little, love lives. What are you hoping to learn from Rick, anyway? How guys that can't cut it on the police force quit and become private dicks? Let me guess, you're planning to write some dreadful harlequin book based on him…exactly what kind of research are you doing, to find all about a private dick?" she said, smirking at her own perceived wit.

Juanita Esposito managed to drop the hand she had on Kate's elbow and catch Lexi Castle's arm before the young woman could take a swing at the older woman. "She's not worth it" she whispered into the redhead's ear after she stepped close. After dragging her young friend back a step or two, she turned to her right and was shocked to see Kate Becket standing at her side with a smile on her face. She been expecting to find the other woman fuming and was prepared to step in before the brunette did something stupid but she froze in place, wondering what was going through the other woman's head.

"Yes, Detective Demming, I'm that writer and I guess you could say that I've been taking 'detective lessons' from Rick for a book I'm working on. Now, as to the bodice rippers?…guilty as charged although I wouldn't characterize the people who read my stories with the contempt you seem to hold for other human beings. I'm grateful for every person who buys one of my books…and according to my bank account, there are a lot of people who seem to like them" Kate paused to take a small breath before turning to her side and smiling at Lexi and Juanita after giving them a quick wink. "Now, as far as the 'detective lessons' go, Rick has been explaining how his business works and he even told me this really sad story about this case that involved this poor, bleached blonde woman. It seems that this woman had the hots for one of her co-workers, going so far as to ask him out…several times, and when her co-worker turned her down because he didn't find her attractive, she couldn't believe it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the detective asked, her eyes beginning to narrow as she stared at Kate, the other two women standing in front of her no longer worthy of her attention.

"I know, I know…can you believe that someone could be that sad? Still pining after a guy who wanted nothing to do with her. Hell, I heard from other sources that the guy had to quit because this woman just couldn't let it go. And to hear Rick tell it, the guy just felt sad for the woman because she just couldn't get over the fact that he would rather jerk-off than do her."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, isn't it?" Kate replied, still watching the woman in front of her. "Rick has also been showing me all about 'undercover' work" she continued, adding a little growl before continuing on, "and he sure knows a lot about working undercover." Leaning a little closer to the detective, she lowered her voice and winked at the woman. "And that man really knows how to please his clients…and since I'm actually a client, I can't wait until I get him bailed out so he can please me…again and again…and again" she finished and almost smiled when the other woman's face turned a deep red and she lunged at her, her fist connecting with her jaw moments before Juanita Esposito had a handcuff snapped on the blonde's wrist and had thrown her against the wall, viciously twisting her arm up behind her back.

Turning to look back over her shoulder, she watched as Lexi Castle rushed to offer her support to Kate Beckett as she sagged against the opposite wall, her hand gently rubbing her jaw where the flesh was already showing the signs of a nasty bruise. Her concern for the author was the only thing keeping her from laughing out loud at how well she'd played the woman who was currently struggling against her hold. "Miss Beckett, are you alright? Would you like me to call for an ambulance…after I finish cuffing this woman who just assaulted you?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. Nothing a little TLC won't take care of."

"Well, I guess we better get dad bailed out" Lexi Castle said while continuing to support Kate.

"Excuse me, Miss Beckett. I assume that you're planning to press charges?" Juanita Esposito asked, still holding the blonde detective against the wall, ignoring the quite cursing that hadn't stopped since she'd cuffed her.

"Yes, I will. Right now, Lexi and I are going to bail out her father but I'd be happy to sign anything you need before we leave. Would that be ok?"

"Of course. Do you ladies need me to escort you to the lobby?"

"No" they both answered together before turning to walk away, Lexi's arm still around Kate's waist.

"Ok then. I'll catch up with you both after I finish the paperwork" she answered, watching as the two woman walked away. Turning her attention back to the woman in front of her, she smiled to herself. "So, Detective Demming, do I need to finish cuffing you are you willing to co-operate?"

"I bet you're loving this, aren't you, you dy…"

"Are you sure that you want to finish that statement" the other woman asked as she applied more pressure to the hammer lock she had the woman's arm in, pleased with the squeak of pain she got in response. "That word you were about to use could be construed as discrimination. I'm already planning to have a friend in 'tech' give me a copy of the surveillance video" she said, nodding her head towards the camera that hung in the corner of the hallway, "which I'll give to my union rep so I'm covered in case you decide to try to accuse me of acting in-appropriately. Hell, I might even give a copy to Miss Beckett in case she decides to pursue civil action against you."

"You bitch" the IA detective hissed over her shoulder.

"So, you aren't going to co-operate?"

"Yeah, fine, I'll co-operate" the blonde answered, letting her body go slack.

Releasing her hold on the woman, Juanita reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, unlocking the handcuff that dangled from the other woman's wrist. "Why don't you go ahead on up to Internal Affairs and I'll meet you there?"

"What, you don't want to march me there so everyone can see you embarrass me?" the blonde asked, rubbing her wrist

"Well, as much as I'd enjoy that, I thought I'd check in with Miss Beckett and see if she still wants to press charges. Maybe she'll have changed her mind by the time Rick makes bail" she replied, slipping her cuffs back into her pocket before turning to go.

"I can't believe that you'd turn against a fellow officer."

"You have got to be kidding me. After the way you and your partner have treated Castle?"

"He's not a cop" the blonde spat back, anger and something else flashing in her eyes.

"He was…when you first started all of this…and you know it! Now, I'm going to check on the civilian you just assaulted and unless you really want me to cuff you again and treat you to a special perp walk here in the precinct, I'd suggest that you shut your mouth." the Latina responded and when her instructions seemed to be being followed, turned and walked away. "I'll be up to see you, real soon" the brunette said over her shoulder as she turned a corner and disappeared from sight, leaving Detective Sloan Demming wondering how Richard Castle had managed to humiliate her, yet again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lexi Castle and Kate Beckett looked up as Detective Juanita Esposito escorted Richard Castle towards them and then got quickly to their feet and made their way towards him. The redhead rushed into her father's arms while the other woman hung back, sure that he needed his daughter more than her at that moment. She watched his face, noting the haunted look in his eyes when he finally made eye contact with her. The smile on his lips didn't make it to his eyes and she was surprised by how much it hurt her to realize that. Feeling a light touch on her arm, she turned and found the Latina detective standing next to her, a disc held in her hand. She watched the woman glance towards the two Castles and then return her look to her.

"I thought you might like a copy of the surveillance video of the incident upstairs, just in case you decide to pursue any civil action. I've got that paperwork started so whenever you're ready, we came formalize the charges against Demming."

"Nita, can I hold off on that? I want to make sure that Rick's ok first, maybe talk to him about it, see what he thinks" she answered, taking the offered disc and slipping it into her purse.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea" the detective answered, reaching out a hand to gently touch the large bruise on the other woman's cheek. "How bad does it hurt?" she asked, dropping her hand almost as soon as she touched her jaw, a little shocked by the size of the imprint that was already turning a deep purple color. "I can't believe you just let Demming punch you like that."

"Well, to tell the truth, she sorta caught me off guard. I was thinking that she might slap me but…"she stopped talking when she noticed Rick walking towards her with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked as he gently took her face in his large hands, turning her head so he could get a better look at the side of her jaw.

"Nothing that we need to talk about right this minute" she answered, reaching up and taking his hands in hers and pulling them down to her waist as she stepped closer to him. She let go of his wrists and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him even closer to her. "Right now your daughter and I are going to take you out for some breakfast and then I'm going to take you where ever you want to go, as long as that destination includes you holding me like this" she whispered into his ear as she made eye contact with Lexi who stood off to the side with Juanita, the two of them speaking quietly.

"Kate, the last twelve hours have been…"

"I know, Rick, I know. Nita told us all about it and I know you won't be great company. The only important thing is that you have some company, and if that means just sitting there while you get blind drunk, I will. I just want to be there for you and I thought that maybe we'd give breakfast a try and if that doesn't work, then we'll find a bar."

Rick Castle leaned his head back so he could look into the yes of the woman in his arms. "Ok, we'll start with breakfast" he announced before turning his head to look towards his daughter and his friend who had been standing quietly behind him. "C'mon ladies, Kate says we're going to breakfast and has promised to tell me how she got the bruise on her jaw…"

"Rick, I didn't…" Kate stammered while Lexi and Juanita joined them, both of them smiling.

"Your not going to believe it, Dad" Lexi promised, looping an arm through one of Rick's.

"Yeah, Castle, your girlfriend is really knows how to push people's buttons" Nita added while winking at Kate Beckett who was wrapped in Rick's other arm. "C'mon ladies, let's take the old man out for some food. We'll head over to Remy's."

"Ok, let's go" Rick said. I'm looking forward to this story."

**A/N: **More to come. Please drop them reviews, good or bad, they all help.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Another chapter for you. ope you enjoy it and that you don't mind taking a little of your valuable time and dropping a review. Don't own any of the characters from the Castleverse and still managing to remain un-paid for this. Thanks to all you who have read this and sorry for the delay between chapters…the reason being, my scribbles over in the Chuckverse. If you have any interest, my pen name (key name?) there is jaytoyz. JT

**Castle - Detective Lessons - Chapter 8**

Kate Beckett had been watching Rick Castle ever since they'd taken over the booth at Remy's and despite the fact he'd called her on it twice, she just couldn't stop. Lexi and Juanita Esposito had been doing their best to steer the conversation away from the case and it's tragic outcome, often resorting to telling stories of old cases that Rick had been involved with. Kate had smiled and laughed at some of the outlandish tales, secretly pleased to be learning more about the man that was quickly becoming very important to her.

"So, isn't it about time that someone told me what happened to Kate's face?" Rick asked, looking directly at his daughter and when she ignored his request, turning his gaze to his ex-partner. When neither Lexi or Juanita seemed willing to tell him what happened, he turned his gaze to Kate Beckett who ignored him, suddenly finding something very interesting about the empty plate that was sitting in front of her.

"Ok, since no one wants to tell me what happened, I'll take care of the bill and get out of here" Rick announced as he slid out of the booth, reaching for the check while getting to his feet. He frowned when Kate's hand shot out, grabbing the check before he could. "Fine, I'll see all of you later" he growled, tossing a couple of twenties on the table before turning to leave.

"I told Demming we were sleeping together" Kate blurted out, moving to slide out of the booth but freezing when she noticed Rick staring at her, his mouth practically hanging open.

"You did what?" Rick asked, taking a step towards the table.

"Um, well, I told Detective Demming that you were giving me detective lessons and that those lessons involved 'undercover' work…lots of 'undercover' work" Kate replied, sliding back into the booth, her eyes finding their way back to her plate, hoping that no one mentioned the blush that she was sure was evident.

"And how exactly did that lead to the bruise on your jaw?" Rick asked while reaching out a hand and gently turning her face towards him.

"Well, I may have pushed her buttons…a little" Kate answered, struggling to keep herself from getting lost in the blue eyes that looked into hers. She ignored both Lexi and Juanita when they both snorted and then began coughing into their hands.

"Slide over" Rick commanded and then slipped into the booth after Kate, never taking his eyes off of her face. "Now, tell me everything" he said once he slid close, stopping only because his thigh was resting firmly against hers.

"Well, I was busy writing when Lexi called…" Kate started, her eyes locked onto his.

It took almost fifteen minutes to her get the entire story out, the interruptions from Lexi and Juanita slowing things down, and once she'd finished, Kate watched Rick's face for any indication of his reaction to the story. He'd been surprisingly calm, seeming to be more upset when Lexi tried to describe the detective with words that her father liked to pretend she didn't know than he was when Kate described Demming's attack. He almost smiled when she described Juanita Esposito's reaction to the punch and he actually laughed when he heard that the charges were still pending. Kate wanted to smile but decided to wait until the man, sitting so delightfully close to her, said something about what had happened.

"And 'Nita already got you a copy of the surveillance video?" Rick asked once Kate stopped talking and had allowed herself to settle back against the soft cushioning of the booth. He watched as Kate reached into her purse and produced the disc she'd been given earlier, offering it to him. Taking the disc, he turned and handed it to his daughter who looked at him questioningly. "I'm thinking that it might be a good idea if we have a back-up copy…or two."

"Good idea, dad" Lexi responded, taking the disc and putting it in her purse.

"So, Kate, are you going to go ahead and press charges?" Rick asked , a small smile on his face

"I thought I'd wait until the last minute before deciding what to do…you know, let her sweat a little" Kate answered, happy that Rick seemed to be, a least for now, moving past the tragic outcome of the case he'd been called in on. Hoping to avoid any negative drift in the conversation, she put her hand on Rick's thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. "Can I offer you a lift…somewhere?"

"That would be great, Kate" Lexi said with a wink. "I was just going to ask 'Nita for a lift home."

"Not a problem, Little Castle" the Latina responded, grabbing her purse and sliding out of the booth. "In fact, it's perfect timing since I was just going to head home before Lanie sends out a search party for me. Kate, it's always interesting to spend time with you. Let me know what you decide about pressing charges against Demming. Rick…" the detective paused and then pulled the big man from the booth, throwing her arms around his neck, "…call me if you need anything. You really did the best you could and everyone who matters knows that" she spoke softly into his ear before releasing him from her hug. Take care of the big lug" she said, winking at Kate Beckett before turning to leave. "Let's go, Lexi" she called back over her shoulder as she walked towards the front door.

The young red head had replaced the detective, her arms wrapped tightly around her father. "I love you dad. Why don't you take the day off? I can handle anything that comes up and you don't have any really important meetings. Please?"

"Call me if you need anything" Rick Castle replied before releasing his hold and then watching as his daughter hurried after her ride. Turning back towards the booth, he found Kate Beckett standing inches from him, her purse in her hand. Raising a hand, he gently touched the bruise on her jaw before leaning in and placing a light kiss o her jaw. "So, Miss Beckett, would you mind giving me a lift home?"

Looping her arm through Rick's, Kate pulled him towards the front door. "I was hoping you might let me drag you back to my place."

"I'm not sure that I'd be very good company, Kate. I'm tired, I stink and …"

"Rick, I'm taking you back to my place after we stop at yours so I can get you some clean clothes. You'll take a shower, get into something clean and then you'll go to bed where you'll wrap your arms around me so we can sleep. Any problems with the plan?"

"The plan sounds fine but I have to say again that I don't think I'll be very good company."

"Rick" Kate replied, "you don't have to talk to me about…anything. I just want to be there for you in case you do want to talk."

"Alright Kate, we'll do it your way" Rick said with a small smile.

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate Beckett stood at the edge of her bed, watching Rick Castle as he tossed and turned in his sleep, unsure if she should wake him or simply crawl back into bed and hope that her presence would serve to calm him. She remembered earlier, wondering if she should offer to wash his back when he'd headed towards her shower or if she should simply surprise him by shedding her clothes and joining him, finally choosing a third option and giving him some space while she went into her office and spent time checking emails and posting another chapter on her web page.

As usually happened, she lost track of time while sitting at her computer, the sound of her house guest clearing his throat snapping her back to reality. Looking up she felt her heart rate jump when she took in the worn sweat pants and white 'wife-beater' that Castle was wearing…and wearing very well. She tried not to be too obvious as she took her time admiring the muscular shoulders and arms that his undershirt showed off. When her eyes finally met his, she felt herself blush at his knowing smile.

"Hope I'm not bothering you" he said, moving from the doorway he'd been framed in, crossing her office and sitting down across from her, his blue eyes never leaving hers as he made himself comfortable. "Adding another chapter to the web sight? So, does the new chapter have any shower scenes?"

"You've been reading the story on my web-site?" Kate had asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the intensity of some of the sex scenes contained in the story.

"I have to admit being a little confused because the character seems to have a strong physical resemblance to me but I don't seem to remember any of the 'fun stuff' you've included" Rick had replied.

"Um, well, artistic license and all that" she'd offered before getting to her feet and moving towards the door. "C'mon, Rick, let's get you into bed".

"Alright, Kate, but I have to ask if you're planning to sleep in that outfit?"

"No, Mr. Castle, Once you're tucked in, I'm going to take a quick shower, throw on some sweats and then I'll join you" she remembered telling him as they stepped into her room. After watching him climb into her bed, she'd fought against the urge to simply peel off her clothes and join him, tearing her eyes away from his and turning to head off to her bathroom. Once she'd gotten ready, she'd returned to her room only to find that Rick had already fallen asleep and she silently cursed herself for not following her first impulse.

She'd left him sleeping and went out to her kitchen to brew a cup of tea. When she'd returned, she found him tossing and turning which led to her current predicament, wondering what she should do. Making up her mind, she dropped the sweat pants she'd been wearing, checked to make sure the t-shirt was as long as she remembered it to be and then climbed into her bed, sliding across the silk sheets until she was able to ease her back against his side. She held her breath, waiting to see how he responded and then smiled when he seemed to clam down, responding to her presence by rolling onto his side and pulling her to him, his arms finding their way around her. Within minutes, Kate felt her breathing fall into the same rhythm as Rick's and faster than she could believe, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rick Castle opened his eyes, confused for a few moments until he realized the un-familiar room and bed where Kate's. He smiled at the faint scent of cherries that filled his nostrils and then he slowly began taking in his surroundings, a little embarrassed when he realized that one of his hands was cupping one of his bedmate's breasts and the other was resting gently just a little below her belly button. Just as he started to withdraw his hands, Kate wiggled a little closer to him, rubbing up against his morning wood with a low groan,

"Morning, Castle" she said with her voice a little scratchy from sleep. Before he could move, she placed her hands atop his, encouraging him to continue his exploration. When she felt Rick's warm breath against her neck, she tried to wiggle even closer to him, finding the feel of him against her very thrilling.

"Kate, as much as I want to continue this, I have to take care of something first" he said into her ear, once again trying to move away.

"Yeah, me" Kate growled, grasping his hand that was resting on her stomach and pulling it downward, intent on showing him that her t-shirt was her only clothing.

"Oh god, Kate" Rick moaned into her ear, "you're driving me crazy but I have to go."

"What? You've got me ready to go and you're going to leave?"

"Kate, I don't have to leave, I have to go" he answered, slowly pulling away and then climbing out of her bed. "Morning needs and all that" he added before moving towards her bathroom.

"Oh, I get it" she replied, rolling onto her back and slowly stretching her arms above her head while turning her head slightly to watch as Rick padded out of the room, admiring how good his butt looked. Closing her eyes after the bathroom door closed, she couldn't help imagining how he would look out of the sweats and t-shirt, hoping she'd be able to make the vision a reality. Rolling onto her side, she raised her head and waited, hoping she wouldn't be getting out of bed for the rest of the day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate was amazed when she was finally able to get out of bed, her body aching, in all the right places like it hadn't ached in a very long time. Bending over, she grabbed the t-shirt she'd been wearing earlier and pulled it over her head, smiling as she remembered Rick's strong hands pulling it off of her earlier. He'd left just a few minutes earlier, promising to return with some food so they could enjoy a night in and she'd smiled at the thought of cuddling up with him and watching a movie and, if she had her way, missing most of the movie while necking like horny teenagers.

The sound of someone knocking at her door snapped her out of the fantasy she'd been indulging in and she wondered why Rick hadn't just let himself in. Crossing the loft, she opened the door and stepped back in surprise when she found Detective Sloan Demming standing in her doorway.

Miss Beckett, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" the blonde said, taking in the oversized t-shirt Kate was wearing. "I was hoping I could speak to you about the unfortunate incident at the Precinct. Would you mind terribly if I came in?"

"Well, actually, I'm waiting for the delivery guy to arrive with dinner…"

"I hope that this won't take long" she responded, looking a little uncomfortable when Kate made no move to invite her in. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior in the hope that we could put what happened behind us."

"You mean, you hope that I won't press charges against you?" Kate asked while raising a hand and gently rubbing the large bruise on her jaw. "Isn't that the gist of this little conversation? And, correct me if I'm wrong, but should you be visiting me?"

"Well, um, I guess my visit my be frowned upon but I was just hoping that we might be able to…"

"Demming, what the hell are you doing here?" Rick's voice sounded from behind her, causing the detective to whirl around, a look of concern suddenly on her face.

"Rick, I, uh, I was just speaking with…"

"You know you're not supposed to be bothering Kate when there's an on-going investigation that involves you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make a call to the 12th and have you arrested" he said as he pushed past the blonde, his hands filled with bags of take-out food.

"You're the 'delivery' guy?" the detective asked, jealousy flashing in her eyes before she managed to get her emotions back under control, her eyes taking in Castle's casual clothes and Kate's t-shirt/dress.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am" Rick answered, moving to stand beside Kate.

"And he really delivers" Kate added, making no attempt to hide the innuendo and smiling when she saw the anger in Demming's eyes. "And once you've left, he's going to be delivering again…and again."

"Kate, please" Rick said, trying to keep from smiling at Demming's discomfort. "Detective, I think it would be best if you were to leave. I'm sure Miss Beckett will make her decision within the next day or two but until then, I'd recommend staying clear."

"Yes, that sounds like a wise course of action" the blonde managed to say through clenched teeth. With a last look at Rick and Kate, she spun around and made a hasty retreat, grumbling under her breath until she turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

Rick turned and found Kate smiling at him with the hem of her t-shirt in her hands. He watched as she slowly began pulling the t-shirt upwards, demonstrating that she still hadn't added shorts to her outfit. "You evil temptress" Rick said with a smile as he used a foot to kick the door closed. "Dinner?"

"And a movie" Kate replied, dropping her hold on her t-shirt and taking one of the take out bags from Rick and then heading towards the couch.

"So, what movie will be watching, Kate?"

"Don't worry, Rick. We won't be watching that much of it."

**A/N2: **Your reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated.


End file.
